


The Eyes of a Stranger

by Quicksilvermaid, theonsfavouritetoy



Series: The Eyes of a Stranger - Extended Version [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Architect!Jon, Carpenter!Gendry, Jondry, M/M, Masquerade, Modern AU, Partyboy!Theon, Stark-mas, Supressed desires, Venice, lawyer!robb, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Jon, Robb and Theon travel to Venice and experience the heady excitement of the Masquerade at Carnival. Jon finds himself captured by the eyes, hands and body of a masked stranger for the night.Back in London, he can't get that night and that man out of his mind.Arya sets him up with her friend Gendry, and there's something there, but is it enough to move him past the memory of the most amazing night of his life?





	1. Incantesimo

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first go at co-authoring a story. We're having a lot of fun with it and we hope you enjoy it too :)
> 
> Comments very welcome!

_The Binding Dance_  
_Hide yourself away for the time_  
_Nobody knowing who you are_  
_That is the beauty of the night_  
_The mystery that brings you in_  
_And does not let go for one bit_  
_Holds you close and makes you wonder_  
_Pulls you into the rhythmic trance_  
_Drawing you to this binding dance_  
\- Alex Riley

 

'I'm not wearing that,' Jon growled, looking down at the veiled mask Robb was holding out to him. He took another deep drink from the glass of wine on the table in front of him.  
Theon sniggered from where he was sprawled in his gilded chair across the other side of the huge, ornate room and Jon glanced across at him. Behind him the canals were reflected out the large windows, beyond their balcony. Golden lights lit the front of the many buildings lining the waterway and he could see gondolas poling their slow, smooth way into the darkness.  
'What's wrong, Snow? Afraid the Arabian Nights look is going to make you irresistible to some minx of a woman tonight?'  
Jon turned his glare to Theon. The other man looked positively sinful, legs spread wide, one thrown over the arm of the chair. He was dressed in tight black leather pants with knee high leather boots. He wore a tight black leather vest too, cut off at the sleeves and open at the chest. Jon's gaze lingered a moment at the smooth, muscled skin on display, then he caught himself and pulled his eyes up to Theon's face. The knowing smirk that met his eyes deepened his glare and he looked away.  
'Or maybe you're hoping to meet some hot young _man_ tonight?' Theon continued. Out of the corner of his eye Jon could see the other man twirling his own mask around in one hand. It was a black, half face mask with a cruel gaze. At the temples it pulled up into devilish horns. 

_Bloody suits him_ , Jon thought grumpily as he ignored the man's words. Robb was still holding the mask out to him, one eyebrow quirked at Theon's statement. He was clearly not planning to give in and Jon gave an irritated sigh, grabbing the mask and shoving it over his head. The veil at the mouth fell into place and he already felt half suffocated in it. He turned slightly to look at himself in the full length gilded mirror and ... it might have been the wine but he looked ... exotic, unknown ... sexy. 

He looked himself up and down through the eyeholes of the mask. He wore baggy black pants, gathered at the ankle. A long sleeved black shirt with wide swathes of fabric around his wrists fitted snugly across his chest. Over the top of that was an open vest in silver and black thread. It hung to mid thigh, tied at the waist by a wide silver wrap. 

The mask - the mask pulled the look together and took him from feeling like an idiot in baggy pants to ... someone else. Someone who wasn't Jon Snow. It was far more ornate than Theon's, with black and silver designs chasing their way across it. At the top two wolves prowled, lifting their heads to howl at a silver moon. The black half face veil that hung from it meant that only his eyes could be seen, burning dark and hot through the mask. 

'Looking good, Snow,' said a low voice close behind him, and Jon started to see Theon reflected in the mirror, standing to his right, devil mask on, another swathe of cloth in his hand. 'Just one more touch though.' Jon stood as Theon reached up to begin winding the cloth over his hair into a loose taureg. As he did so his leather clad chest brushed against Jon's back and he felt the heat of the other man's body against himself momentarily. He froze but Theon stepped backwards and Robb stepped up onto his other side. He'd also put on his mask and Jon stared at the three of them reflected in the huge mirror. He was in the middle with Theon as the very embodiment of dark temptation on his right and Robb shining on his left. Robb was dressed in the same leathers, boots and vest as Theon but his were in white, detailed with gold. Where Theon's mask held horns, Robb's was proud and cold, sporting a golden circlet at the brow over his smooth chestnut curls.

The three of them, together ... Jon looked in the mirror and couldn't help the slight shudder that ran through him. They looked like sex come to life ... young and strong and ... hot. Wild. The mask, the drink, the atmosphere of excitement that had gripped the city for days in the lead up to Carnival. It was a heady mix. It made him feel like anything could happen …

Jon gave himself a mental shake. This wasn't him. This wasn't him at all ... he'd just had too much wine. But the eyes that met his in the mirror were burning hot ... and suddenly his thoughts were drawn back to that moment, several months before ...

He'd gone into Tully & Stark Associates to visit Robb one afternoon. He'd been in the neighbourhood and had wanted to tell him about some project he was working on - he couldn't even remember what it was now. As usual he'd gone straight from the lift into Robb's office, bypassing his ditzy receptionist. He'd pushed the door open and frozen, eyes wide as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Robb was reclined in his plush leather chair, head thrown back, eyes closed, throat bared. On his lap, completely naked, hands on Robb’s shoulders as he moved up and down with slow, sinuous movements was ... Theon Greyjoy. Robb's hands gripped his waist, guiding Theon down onto his cock again and again. Jon stood in the doorway, initially shocked into stillness by the sight but then ... something else made him keep watching. His eyes moved slowly up Theon's hard, muscled back, took in Robb's look of utter abandon. He watched the way the two of them moved together, each totally lost in the sensations they were feeling. He felt a flush of heat run through him and he bit his lip at the sensation, feeling it come to pool in his groin. This wasn't right. This was ... it was his half brother for starters ... with another man! And not just any man but Theon fucking Greyjoy, with his smirks and his knowing looks and his words that always cut a little too deep.

But somehow he still couldn't look away. Their bodies moving together, muscles rippling and flexing ... he must have made some sort of movement or sound because Theon opened his eyes, looking back over his shoulder. Directly into Jon's flushed face. 

Jon couldn't believe it but the other man didn't stop his movements, pulling himself up and down on Robb's cock. As Jon continued to stand there, frozen, a slow smirk spread over Theon's face. Jon felt his pulse speed up at the look. It spoke of heat and danger and ... desire. Then Theon _winked_ at him and Jon felt like a spell had broken. He backed away from the scene, knocking into the door as he did so. Robb's eyes flew open and he met Jon's gaze unerringly across the office for a second. There was no hint of shame in his gaze and he didn’t take his hands off Theon’s waist. 

Jon fumbled his way out the door, pulling it shut behind him and breathing heavily. Then he straightened his clothes and left, trying very hard to push the scene he'd just witnessed from his mind and the heat from his body. 

They'd never talked about it, but now it came back in full force as he watched the men standing at either shoulder behind him in the mirror and he hissed in a breath, turning away from it - from them. He pulled the half veil aside and picked up his glass of wine, downing it in one go. Then he picked up the bottle, pouring himself another and swigging that down. 

'Ease up Snow, big night ahead of us,' Theon said, lifting the bottle from the table and taking a drink himself.  
‘It’s time to get going anyway’ Robb said, moving towards the door. Then he added with a calculating grin, ’The Masquerade will be just starting to get wild.’


	2. Danza della notte

The city still captured him. Venice was hauntingly beautiful, especially at night. There was something about the aged Gothic architecture that spoke to him. It was the affluence and opulence of a time long passed. He'd spent the last two week studying the Palazzos along the Canal Grande, sketching their details. On first sight they were glorious, but at closer look they were rotting away underneath the water's edge. It had taken time but eventually he'd pinpointed it. That was the thing it smelled most like in Venice: Death. Decay. But there was something enticing about it as well. There was a hint of promise, a thread of passion that wended its way through everything he saw. 

The gondolieres were eerily quiet, the only sound was the dip of the poles into the water and the murmur of Theon's voice in the other gondola as he leaned into Robb and spoke in his ear. He had one hand high on Robb's thigh, stroking lightly. Jon pulled his eyes away, looking at the golden lanterns lighting up the night on either side of the canal. 

When they glided to a stop Robb and Theon climbed out onto the huge flagstoned area in front of the Dogen Palace. Yellow torches flickered in the night air, lighting up the square and Jon could hear the faint strains of a haunting melody. Around them other gondolas were gliding silently to dock and masked and costumed inhabitants were stepping out.  
Jon stood up, wavering on his feet as the wine he'd had earlier caught up with him. He felt a heady rush and put an arm out to balance himself. It was caught in the hot, hard hand of ... Theon. His eyes met Jon's through the masks, lending him an air of sensual cunning. 

Jon felt like pulling away from his touch but he didn't want to end up in the water of the canal. So he let Theon steady him as he stepped up onto the stones. His move brought him up hard against the other man, their bodies pressing together as Theon stayed in place, hand still gripping his arm. His dark eyes bored into Jon's and they were hot now, challenging almost. It took Jon a moment to break his gaze, to step away from his touch.  
'Hands to yourself, Greyjoy,' he muttered, turning towards the palace.  
'You know if there's something you want a _hand_ with later ...?' His tone was mocking, but Jon heard a hint of something in it that made his heart thump. He ignored it, striding forward towards the building. The sooner they got this night done with the better. He was feeling fuzzy from the wine and he wasn't confident that he'd be making the best decisions tonight. 

Even in his state, he took a moment to admire the building again. It towered above them, white stone arches all the way along the front, supported by huge pillars, the tiled patterns across the front of the building strange and beautiful. The remnants of a mix of civilisations hundreds of years before. He stepped through the grand entrance doors and into a swirl of music and masks and heat and tension. He felt his heart beat faster in response to the scene in front of him. 

The ballroom was dimly lit with candelabras spread around the edges of the room, casting a golden glow. The ceiling could be faintly seen, intricate murals framed by golden cornices high above. The music immediately captured him. It was a lilting sway of harpiscord, chello, violin and haunting voices rising above it. There was an almost discordant edge to it, rising and falling as though coming to a climax but never quite reaching it. It left him on edge somehow. Feeling unsettled, wanting. 

All around the room people twirled and spun. Colours flashed, golds, reds, greens, blues. Feathers, silk, brocades, beads. Everywhere he looked there were people moving, masks giving them an edge of anonymity, a sense that anything could happen, that anybody could be something else in this space. 

His thoughts were broken as a hand took his. Jon looked across in surprise at Theon again. The other man pulled him forward into the heat of bodies, Robb at his side. Jon made an attempt to pull his hand away but Theon gripped it tighter, almost painfully tight. Jon felt a flush of heat run though him at the feeling. 

The three of them moved to the music and Jon was suddenly glad that his upbringing with the Starks had included classical dance training. Even with the haze of the drink on him, his feet remembered the steps. The three of them moved around each other, other men and women moving in between them and away. Jon relaxed into the music. Into the movement of his body. The three of them stepped in together, right arms up, Robb and Theon's bare arms hot against his as they moved in a circle around each other and then out and away again. Then he turned and turned back again and Theon was in front of him. Jon remembered the next step and nearly stumbled at the thought of it. But Theon stepped forward, slightly off centre to him, bringing them chest to chest, left arm behind his back. His right arm moved around Jon's waist, pulling Jon harder against him. Jon pulled his own arms up to mirror Theon and they moved together. Stepping forward and back. The whole time Theon watched him, a half grin on his face. 

Then they stepped apart and Robb took Theon's place to repeat the step. Theon partnered with a woman to their left. Jon looked at his brother, holding him a lot more loosely than Theon had just held him.  
Robb leaned in as they moved to murmur in Jon's ear, 'Just let go, Jon. Just go with it and see what happens.' Then he moved back, giving Jon's waist a quick squeeze as he stepped away.  
'I - it's not like that -' Jon started, but Robb had moved away, pulling Theon hard against him, hands moving a lot lower than the dance required. Jon watched them and his protest died on his lips. He watched them and over Robb's shoulder Theon watched him, eyes hot and knowing. Jon flushed, looking away. He didn't want that ... did he? He'd done so well to push away the feelings of how seeing the two of them together had made him feel. Had done so well to push the thoughts of hard, strong young bodies from his mind when his hand reached down to grip himself in desperate need late at night. 

But now, here, in the heady atmosphere of Venice at Carnival. Here in this mask, in a city where no one knew him, where he could be anybody ... maybe it was okay to admit he wanted. At the thought a dark burn of desire spread through him and he felt his breath catch. He suddenly felt raw, on edge. When Theon spun back into place for the next move Jon felt his heart thump. Theon stood half behind him now, one hand on Jon's waist, the other held along his now outstretched arm. Jon placed his other hand over Theon's and moved it onto his stomach. Then he dragged him in closer, pulling the other man hard against his back. He felt Theon stiffen in surprise as they moved to the music, but it was only momentary, then he heard a low, throaty chuckle in his ear and the hand on his outstretched arm gripped harder, the one on his waist pushing slowly, tauntingly down his stomach, Jon's own hand still placed on top of it. Jon hissed in a breath at the sensation and he felt himself growing hard, shocked at how quick the response was pulled from him. Theon stopped just before touching him, though he was clearly aware of Jon's reaction. 

He pushed his own half hard cock against Jon's arse briefly before the dance changed again and they moved apart. The move was repeated with Robb behind Theon while a woman stepped in front of Jon. He guided the steps automatically, eyes glued to the pair opposite him. Both were watching him, Robb behind Theon, clearly grinding up against him. Theon's head was tilted back and Robb bent slightly to move his mouth its way up Theon's neck before biting gently into it. The image of an angel despoiling this demon was breathtaking. Jon's heart was beating harder now, breath coming quicker. He couldn't get the idea out of his mind. The idea of touching, being touched, as those two were now. 

The three of them moved around each other with the dance and every time Theon came in contact with Jon or Robb his hands got bolder, touches more lingering, spreading lines of heat across Jon's body. And then Robb would repeat the moves on Theon and the sight of that, of those two so clearly working each other into panting need was driving Jon out of his mind. Next time Theon moved in front of him, he leaned in to rub his chin up Jon's neck, grazing his teeth lightly over the thin fabric covering his skin. Jon shuddered at the sensation, eyes closing.  
Then Theon murmured, hot and low in his ear.  
'That god of a man - over there, at the wall - can't take his eyes off you. He's been watching you since you got here. And the more I touch you, the hotter his eyes get.'

Jon's eyes flew open and he followed Theon's look. The man at the wall was lit by the flickering light of the candelabra he stood next to. He was leaning back casually but there was strength and tension in his stance. His powerfully muscled arms were crossed over an equally muscled chest. Jon's gaze raked up his body. He wore black leather pants with a white linen tunic tucked into them. It was open at the neck and everything about what Jon saw made desire run hot through him. The man wore a simple half face mask in black, eyes slanted. His jaw was strong and lightly stubled. His mouth looked hard ... a dangerous tilt to it. Jon shuddered in Theon's arms and Theon ran one last touch down his body knowingly, cupping his achingly hard cock briefly through his pants. Jon moaned out loud at the touch, not taking his eyes off the stranger at the wall.  
'Pity', Theon murmured, as he moved away. 

The stranger pushed off from the wall, moving through the crowd with singled-minded purpose, moving straight for Jon, eyes locked with his. And those eyes. They _burned_ with dark promises. He reached Jon and stepped right up into his space, watching for just a moment then he brought his hands up, one to Jon's shoulder, the other to his waist, gripping hard. And he leaned, running his own face up that path Theon had just traced on Jon's neck. He breathed in and Jon shuddered in his grip at the sensation of the man's rough face rubbing against his neck, the skin hot, the leather of the mask cool. His own hands came up almost involuntarily to grip the man's forearms. He couldn't tell if he was trying to push him away or keep himself upright. Then the man licked his way up Jon's neck, a hot wet stripe that brought a low moan from Jon. He nosed in again, pushing the damp fabric at Jon's neck fully aside with his face and then biting down hard. Jon grunted a sharp sound that turned into a moan as the stranger pulled Jon harder against him, sucking and biting at his neck. Jon threw his head back, totally giving himself over to the feeling, to the hard body of the gorgeous man holding him. 

He could feel the man's need, he was rock hard against Jon. And Jon whined low in his throat at the thought of what that could lead to. At his sound, the stranger’s head came up and he looked into Jon’s eyes, his lips twisting into a smile that had a hint of cruelty in it. Jon shivered at the look. In the dim light and within the shadow of the mask, he couldn’t make out the colour of the man’s eyes … blue? Black with want? The stranger turned abruptly away, one hand on Jon’s wrist as he pulled him through the groups of people. Jon followed him, dazed, his entire consciousness focussed in on the touch of the hand around his wrist. He didn’t turn to look back at Robb and Theon. Nothing mattered but the broad shoulders parting the crowd in front of him.

They’d barely left the main ballroom before the man backed him up into a dark corner behind a massive stone pillar. He was pushed hard against the wall and hands came down to his hips, gripping his arse, pulling him against the man’s rock hard cock. Jon moaned at the sensation, at the friction on his own aching need. At the sound the man pulled back slightly, heat still radiating between them. He raised one hand to Jon’s face, slowly unhooking the veil that hung from the bottom of his mask. He let the fabric slide off Jon’s face, grazing against his skin before dropping it to fall on the floor. Jon took a deep, shuddery breath. Then the hand came to his mouth, one rough thumb tracing over his lips, he parted them, tongue moving forward to taste the other man’s skin. He seemed to like that response, digging his fingers harder into Jon’s hip and pushing his thumb forward into Jon’s mouth. He moaned again, involuntarily, and opened his mouth to accept it. He sucked at the other man, the feeling of having something in his mouth, of tasting someone else’s skin almost obscene. But he couldn’t get enough. The digit moved in and out of his mouth, the rest of the man’s fingers curling around his chin and digging in to his neck. Jon glanced up to see the dark eyes were lowered to his mouth, watching his movements with burning intensity.

Abruptly the thumb was removed and the man leaned in towards him. Jon titled his face up for a kiss, desperate for the contact, but instead of meeting his lips, the other man bit gently at his jaw, sucking a kiss into place then biting again, harder. Jon shuddered and brought his hands up to the other man’s face, desperate to push him for what he needed.

The stranger seemed to read his mind. He moved quicker than Jon, capturing his hands easily in one large hand and pinning his wrists above him against the cold stone pillar. His other hand reached down to Jon’s waist, pulling roughly at the end of the silver waistband until it came loose and fell to the floor at their feet. Then his hand moved over Jon’s stomach, pushing the fabric aside to get to his skin. As the stranger’s fingers raked roughly over his abs Jon bit down hard onto his lip, eyes half closed. He pulled against the grip on his hands … not because he wanted to be freed … but because the sensation of being held was something so new to him, but something that he hadn’t known how badly he wanted it until now. The stranger rumbled a growl deep in his chest … the first sound Jon had heard from him, and tightened his grip until pain tinged the sensation.

Jon felt a bolt of heat run through him at this and his desperation ratcheted up. He leaned forward, writhing in the grasp, wanting to be kissed, wanting to be touched, just wanting - and then the man’s hot hand closed around his cock, drawing it free from his pants in one smooth motion that pushed them half way down his thighs. Jon gasped at the sensation.

The hand on him moved expertly, jacking him quickly until his knees were shaking and he could feel his release building. Then abruptly it stopped. Jon whined at the sudden absence of touch and movement, looking into the man’s eyes, but he only got that twisted smile with a hint of darkness in it again. Then the grip at his wrists relaxed. Jon lowered his hands slowly, looking at the other man, breath shuddering through his body. Needing his release. He reached out again to pull the man to him and instead got a ‘tsk, tsk,’ sound that had a dark playfulness to it. His hand stopped short of the other man and instead he returned it to the wall by his side, hesitantly, searching the other man’s face. He received a smile in return, teeth glittering in the dim light.

He placed both hands on the wall and when the other man gave a small nod, Jon felt something glow inside him at the acknowledgement. Then the stranger stepped right up against him again, hands cupping either side of his face before his mouth lowered, stopping just before their lips touched. Jon could feel their breaths mingling and he ached to breech the distance and push their mouths together. But he knew. He _knew_ that whatever was coming next would be delayed if he acted. So he stood still, entire body shaking with the arousal flooding through him. The dark eyes looking into his glinted then the man bent his head.

He kissed his way along Jon’s jaw again and Jon's disappointment was soon lost in the fiery trail of kisses and bites that the man burned down his body. He kept his hands firmly on the wall, whole body straining forward, desperate for touch. The stranger pushed at his shoulders, pulling the long open vest off and letting it fall before he bent, pulling the collar of Jon’s shirt away from his skin. The hot mouth moved there next and the man was crowded in against him, his hard body a line of fire along Jon’s. He moved lower, pushing the neckline of the shirt to Jon’s chest, kissing and licking and biting. Then he growled in frustration and brought his hands up to the shirt, flexing slightly before he tore it all the way down the front. Jon stood in front of him, face raw with need, body trembling, naked torso and straining cock on display.

The man grinned at him again, looking him up and down with blazing eyes. Jon felt his cock twitch under the hot gaze. Then, unbelievably, he dropped to his knees in front of Jon, leaning in to breathe hot on his achingly hard cock. He was slick with pre-come, leaking down his shaft. The man sucked two fingers into his own mouth then reached out to grasp him with one hand, the other moving around behind him. Jon gasped as he felt the hot wetness of a tongue run up his length. He thumped his head back against the wall, a moan ripping from him. At the same time he felt fingers slip down between the cheeks of his arse. He tensed instinctively and the man on his knees in front of him looked up. He paused, hand on Jon’s cock, mouth open over the tip and the message was very clear. _You do what I say, or you don’t get what you need_ , Jon bit his lip, shuddering out a breath and spread his legs. The man moved immediately, hot, wet mouth covering him and sucking back hard. At the same time the fingers found his hole, pushing inside with no warning. Jon let out a cry at the dual sensations. The pleasure mixed with the pain in a way that was hotter than anything he’d ever experienced. 

The fingers moved inside him at the same time as the man on his knees sucked up and down, his hand and mouth and tongue creating an intoxicating swirl of movement that drove Jon wild. The simultaneous sensations of his arse being touched, being invaded and his cock being sucked - it turned him on in ways he didn’t understand. He keened under his breath at the feelings, the touches, the wave of pleasure that was building in him. Then he looked down and the sight of the man on the floor at his feet brought him undone. His mouth was hot and wet as Jon fucked in and out of it, above that was the casanova mask, black and featureless, but the eyes held all the heat the mask was missing. The man looked so incredibly turned on, incredibly into what was happening. Jon shuddered, fingers digging hard into the stone behind him as he came in hot, hard spurts into the man’s mouth. A cry was ripped from him as he came and he half bent forwards, shuddering with the sensation. The man coaxed him through it, hands and mouth more gentle now, until the shudders had subsided.

Then he stood, removing his fingers from Jon, who felt a hollow emptiness inside him. He stood at the wall, chest heaving, hands still pressed against it, unable to form coherent thoughts. The man licked his lips like a satisfied predator and then moved closer again, grabbing one of Jon’s shoulders. Before he knew it, he’d been turned to face the wall and his pants were around his ankles. He heard a crinkling tear that sounded like foil being ripped.  
‘Wha -‘ Jon started hoarsely, but the man put one hand around the back of his neck, squeezing in. Jon stilled under his touch. It was a clear command, but at the same time it was reassuring, the way a cat calms its kittens. It said _I’ve got you_. He barely had time to think any further before he felt the blunt head of the man’s cock line up against his entrance. 

He gasped a shaky breath before the man pushed in, sinking into him with one swift stroke. He was - it felt - _fuck, it felt good_. Jon grunted at the sensation, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling before pushing back. The stranger seemed to take this as the invitation it was, he withdrew and then snapped his hips, pushing forward with a sharp motion that sank his cock back into Jon to the hilt, slapping their skin together. Jon moaned, pushing back, hands braced against the wall, pants at his ankles, ripped shirt hanging open across his chest. The stranger moved his other hand down to Jon’s hip and dug his fingers in hard, before he started moving in earnest. He withdrew and slammed back in, again and again, pushing their bodies hard together. Jon let out a desperate cry with each movement and behind him he could hear the man’s breathing becoming more ragged, more heated as he moved. He pushed back hard, wanting more, wanting it deeper, rougher. He was hard again, unable to believe he wanted more.

The hands on him tightened, the strokes increased until he was shoved hard with every movement, skin slapping. Then the man bent forward over him, still moving, and bit down hard into the muscles where his neck met his shoulder. Jon screamed at the pain, still wanting more, and he felt something hot trickle down over his chest. At the same time the stranger brought one hand around the front of him, grabbing his cock roughly and rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Jon panted and cried and moaned, unable to stop the steady stream of sounds that came from his mouth. The man stripped him harshly and he felt his release building again. When it came he saw white, shuddering as the hand moved over him and he felt the man behind him spend hard and deep as well with a guttural moan.

Jon collapsed against the wall, dazed, overwhelmed with the sensations, the high still running through him. He stood there for a moment, unable to think, before he reached down to pull his pants loosely back up, leaving his ruined shirt hanging open. The stranger straightened himself up too, throwing the condom aside and tucking his cock back into his leather pants. He licked his lip, where a hint of blood still remained. Then he reached forward, gripping Jon’s chin in one hard hand. His eyes were full of heat still as he leaned in. He ghosted his lips across Jon’s in the very faintest of kisses. Then he winked, one dark eye closing within the mask, and turned, walking away. Jon watched him go, mind unable to form any coherent thoughts.

It was like this, that Robb found him. Luckily Theon had cornered some other prey and wouldn’t be going home with them. Jon wasn’t in any state to deal with Greyjoy right now.

In bed for the last hours of the morning, he breathed in the scent that surrounded him, musk and sex and the spicy tang of some cologne. But underneath it all a hint of warmth, of earthiness ... of something that he knew he’d smelled before but couldn’t quite place. He breathed in the scent and he felt the echo of touch all over his body. It wasn’t until much later that he realised he hadn’t even known the man’s name.

————

Jon was already seated in the aisle seat, when Robb and Theon arrived. Robb sat beside him, giving his disheveled, hungover state an amused glance. As the crew were checking seat belts, Theon sidled into the row. He moved so he was standing with one leg either side of Jon’s, nearly grinding into his lap, and then he bent down to whisper, voice hot in his ear, 'Welcome to the dark side, Snow.' He straightened up with a wink, seeming to take great pleasure in Jon’s hot flush. Jon glared across at Theon, pulling the collar up on his jacket self-consciously. He’d left the hotel early that morning specifically to avoid Greyjoy’s snide comments.  
Theon settled himself beside Robb, reaching out to put a hand on his thigh, rubbing suggestively. Once they were in the air and the seatbelt sign was off, Theon leaned in and said something in Robb’s ear that caused him to smile, and glance across at Jon. Robb reached down for the jacket at his feet and settled it across his lap. Theon’s hand slid underneath.

Jon didn’t notice straight away, his head was tilted back, his eyes closed. His whole body bore the marks of the night before. Bruises, bite marks and the rough burn of stubble made their way up his neck and down his chest. His wrists were ringed with faint marks, his palms chafed from clutching hard at stone walls, and … he shifted in his seat uncomfortably … other parts of him ached in a way that made the night before impossible to put from his mind. Even thinking back to it made a hot flush run through him. That had been the most incredible experience he had ever - A soft sound from beside him made him open his eyes and look across. He saw Theon’s arm flexing slowly and Robb’s self-satisfied grin.  
‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ he hissed at them. He glanced up but no one was paying any attention to them.  
‘Why should you get all the fun, Snow?’ Theon replied with a smirk, gaze lingering on the dark bruises at his throat. Jon flushed and looked away and Theon gave a throaty chuckle, twisting his hand in a way that made Robb draw in a sharp breath.

‘Seriously, Greyjoy, that’s not fucking decent,’ Jon glared.  
‘Says he with the evidence of the fucking he received from a random stranger last night - very publicly - written all over his body.’ Theon arched an eyebrow at him mockingly. ‘And from the way you’re sitting, I’d say it was a good, hard one, wasn't it, Snow? Your man tear you apart as he fucked you? Your first time?’  
The flush of heat that ran through Jon now was less about embarrassment and more about the remembered touches, sounds, movements … he closed his eyes slightly, drawing in a sharp breath. Theon and Robb both watched him now, each one captivated by the look on his face.  
‘Theon’, Robb said in a tone of warning and Jon was glad at the thought that he would shut Theon down. ‘If you keep this line of conversation up … this isn’t going to last much longer.’

Jon’s eyes flew wide and he looked at Robb in shock. Robb only gave him a slow, lazy smirk. Then, to his utter disbelief, Robb reached up and pushed the call button.  
‘What the fuck?’ Jon blurted.  
Robb met his bewildered gaze with a nonchalant raise of his eyebrows.  
‘What? I want a drink.’  
The flight attendant arrived, ‘What can I do for you, Sir -‘ only to stop and stare at Theon, grinning up at her while his hand moved steadily under the jacket in Robb’s lap. Robb gave her his best million-dollar-smile, completely unabashed. ‘I’d like a bourbon, please.’  
Jon could see her smile back shakily before she left.  
‘And maybe a donut pillow for poor Snow here!’ Theon shouted after her. Jon glared across at Theon, then at Robb. Then with a glance down at Robb's lap he pulled his headphones from his bag, turned his music up, closed his eyes and tried - unsuccessfully - to forget the man who had left his marks so incredibly across his entire body.


	3. Qui e ora

 

 

Jon tapped his foot, looking at his phone for what felt like the umpteenth time since he'd arrived at the cafe. He'd proposed it as a meeting point because it was his favourite and not far from his flat, near the tube station Angel in Islington. 

The bloody guy was late, twenty minutes already. And the Northern line was running normaly, Jon had checked it.

He took his phone again, scrolling through Arya's messages to remind himself why he'd even agreed to this blind date. 

 

" _he's a really nice guy jon. cmon you haven't dated someone for ages"_

 

_"Don't whatever me I know you're still thinking of venice but it doesn't do you any good just to live in the past"_

 

_"it was ONE NIGHT for fuck's sake!!! that's why it's called a one night stand btw"_

 

_"do yourself a favour and give gendry a chance. and stop whining about venice. why did you even go?"_

 

_"so what robb has asked you a 1000 times and you still went by yourself on all your other trips"_

 

_"i don't blame robb for putting you in that state because he took you to venice. must've been that bad influence of a greyjoy"_

 

The last message was from ten minutes ago.

 

_"gendry's late. behave or i'll post that pic on instagram. you know which one"_

 

Jon sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back to catch the last rays of the watery London October sun. Venice. The memory seared through him like a white-hot iron. Strong hands gripping his waist, the air thick with the scent of arousal, a heavy cologne and something else that had reminded him of ...

 Jon's eyes snapped open. The memory had been so real he still thought he could smell it. It took him a moment to realize that the seat opposite him was now occupied by a slightly breathless guy. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late! I went one station too far, to Old Street, and I thought it's such a nice day I'll walk back here and I really underestimated the distance. You been waiting long?"

Jon opened his mouth to answer but Gendry (at least he hoped this was Gendry) didn't wait that long.

"Anyways, that's a nice corner of London. That a Waterstone's over there? Never been here, don't know why. You live here? I'm in a shared complex over in Stoke Newington, did Arya tell you? No tube there, but I don't mind that."

Jon leaned back, grinning slightly at the stream of words. This wasn't even half bad. Gendry had blue eyes and a wide smile, and if he continued talking at that rate there wouldn't be any uncomfortable silences between them at least. 

 

Just when Jon had thought that, Gendry seemed to run out of steam.

"Sorry. Sorry! I'm not normally talking so much and... okay, I am. But I'm just really nervous, this is my first date in forever and I bugged Arya for months about you now, and of course I've seen pics of you, but damn..."

His gaze wandered from Jon's face to his torso and back up again. He took a deep breath.

"...and then I'm late and talking too much and you probably just wanna run for the hills by now - damn! I'm doing it again!"

Gendry then shut up and stared at Jon, his ears burning red with embarrassment. He was really kind of cute and Jon smiled despite himself.

"Nice to meet you too."

Just then Jon's phone pinged and he looked down. Arya again.

 

_"Are you being nice?"_

 

Jon raised an eyebrow, deciding to ignore her. Instead he took a long look at the other man. Broad shoulders, but not too burly. Short dark hair. And those bright blue eyes, looking at him with a nervous expression now. Jon decided to put him out of his misery. 

"What you wanna drink? They have the meanest hot chocolate here, with chili powder. If you can take some spice."

Jon took a sip from his cup, licking some foam off his lips. Gendry's gaze dropped to his mouth and he swallowed visibly.

"Hot chocolate it is then."

When Gendry's drink had arrived he carefully tasted it. Then he moaned.

"Fuck! Oh, this is amazing."

He looked back at Jon.

"You here often?"

"It's my second living room, really. Even if I live right over there, left from the park."

Jon pointed in the vague direction. 

"It's nice. Small and bloody expensive, but nice. And the Northern takes me directly to King's Cross."

Gendry took another long sip.

"You work there?"

"More or less. I'm still studying, architecture. Two more years. But I have a paid internship with Tyrion Lannister."

Gendry raised his eyebrows. 

"That's impressive. He's famous for an architect."

"He's alright. And it pays my living costs, and the odd study trip now and then. My dad pays for the flat or I could never live here."

Gendry's eyes lit up. "I love to travel! Where have you been so far?"

"Prague, Vienna, Paris and Italy a couple of times. And I spent an amazing month in Australia with my brother and his friend."

"Wow. I've been to Spain and Iceland and also Italy. I love the food there."

"You ever had that one type of pizza they only have in some places? With almost no crust -"

"And thinly layered. Yes, one of my favourites, strange as it is."

They smiled at each other and Jon made a mental note to thank Arya later. This really turned out to be a nice afternoon. 

 

They finished their drinks and Jon paid for them, ignoring Gendry's protest.

"You can pay next time."

Gendry's eyes sparkled. "There'll be a next time?"

"If you want? Not running for the hills, am I? And if you have some more time we could go for a walk now or something?"

 

 

"I have time!"

 

Jon smiled at the eagerness in Gendry's voice. It was really nice how much that guy seemed into him. 

"How 'bout we raid that Waterstone's? I could do with some new books." Gendry got up and Jon followed, giving him a side glance as they started to walk up the street. "You like reading then?"

Gendry nodded. "A lot. When I'm not working or carving."

That caught Jon's attention. "You carve? Wow, I'm all envious. Aside from drawing geometrical lines I'm horribly clumsy with my hands. What do you do for a living?"

"Carpenter. You plan them, I build them. I always wanted to do something with my hands."

He held them up, stopping for a moment. His hands looked strong and calloused and for a split second Jon thought what they might look on his body, when his mind produced an uninvited image of another pair of hands gripping his wrists tightly. Jon shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to get rid of it. 

Fortunately Gendry had resumed talking and didn't notice his momentary timeout. 

"Nice park! You walking your dog here? Arya told me about him. Why didn't you bring him today?"

Jon shrugged. "Ghost doesn't take to new people easily. I thought I'd see..."

"...if I'm a horrible creep before going through the introducing part?"

Gendry laughed, not in the least offended, and Jon smiled at the happy sound.

"Something like that. My brother has him today."

 

They stopped in front of the bookstore and Gendry turned to face Jon.

"That brother, that's Robb, right? I know the lot of you from Arya's stories. He's in a law firm or something?"

"Yes, his uncle's. Just made junior partner and Theon's still mad he's now working so much. Today they're out of town."

Gendry raised his eyebrows. "Don't like that one?"

"Nah, he's alright. A right ass, that is. Spending his inheritance on partying and nonsense. But there's no Robb without Theon so we're kinda forced to get along." 

Jon gave Gendry a wary smile. "When you meet him, just don't listen to anything he says."

After they'd browsed the store for a while, Gendry decided on a book, '101 Places in Venice you have to visit'. While Gendry went to pay, Jon stepped outside to wait for him. 

Venice again. Today seemed all about reminding him about that night more than half a year ago. After a couple of minutes Gendry came out with the book in his hand. They glanced at each other, suddenly awkward. Then Jon gave himself a push. 

"Give me that book."

Gendry obliged and Jon produced a pencil from his jacket, scribbling his number on the first page before giving it back.

"I had a nice time today. Call me and we'll meet for a drink soon?"

Gendry tucked the book under his arm, grinning happily. 

"Will do! Thanks for agreeing to this. I wanted to meet you really bad."

Jon looked at him, his honesty strangely touching. He leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"I hope you're not disappointed."

Gendry blushed and shook his head. "Not at all."

Jon looked after him when he went down the street. When Gendry turned around to wave at him, Jon found himself waving back. 

Maybe Arya was right. Time to look forward.


	4. Impazienza

Gendry sat at his kitchen table and stared at his phone. He’d been doing it since he came home half an hour ago. Should he text? Should he wait until tomorrow? Shouldn’t he thank Jon again for the lovely date and the hot chocolate?

The phone buzzed and Gendry nearly jumped.

 

 **Arya** : you home??

 

He texted back quickly.

 

 **Gendry** : Yeah. Why?

 

The doorbell rang. He grinned to himself and went to buzz her in. Arya never bothered with waiting for the elevator so he could hear her already shouting while she was climbing the stairs.

"How did it go? Was he nice? What do you think?“

She arrived at Gendry’s door a bit breathless. "Did you smoooooch?“

Gendry laughed, a bit self-conscious.

"You’re impossible, you know that? Come in. Want a cuppa?“

Arya had already strolled past him into the kitchen, where she was now seated in front of his phone.

"Have you given Jon your number? Did he text?“

"When you’re here I always feel a bit like I’m a subject to the Spanish Inquisition. Yes, it was nice. He was nice. No, we didn’t kiss. Well, a peck on the cheek.“

Arya grinned. "Bet you were in heaven all the same.“

Gendry became aware of his hand, wandering up to his face to touch his cheek. "Well… yeah. Your brother … damn, he’s hot.“

"Family Trait.“ Arya made a duck-face and fluttered her lashes and Gendry laughed.

"Yes, if I swung that way I'm sure you'd be my dream girl. And to answer the rest, no, he gave me HIS number and I’m trying to decide if it’s too soon to text. Is it?“

 

But Arya already had his phone in hand, typing something at the speed of light. Before Gendry could react she’d already sent it.

"There. Problem solved.“

"Oh my god, what did you write?“

He snatched his phone back and read.

 

"Hi this is Gendry, just wanted to say I had a really good time today, thanks!“

 

Gendry groaned. "Now I have to wait for an answer, which is cruel.“

Just then the phone buzzed in his hand and Arya leaned back, a smug grin on her face. "You’re welcome.“

 

 **Jon:** Hey! I had fun too

 

Gendry’s fingers were faster than his brain.

 

 **Gendry:** Awesome! Is it too soon to write? Should I have waited a couple more days to make myself more interesting?

 

Then he waited. And waited. Arya watched him with a motherly shake of her head.

"Tsk tsk … a watched pot doesn’t cook. Put it away. Where’s that tea you promised?“

Gendry put his phone down reluctantly and went to put the kettle on. Just when the kettle was whistling, he heard his phone buzz again.

"Ohoooooo!!!“ Arya had already looked. Now she turned to him with a wide smile. "You’re interesting!“

"No need to sound so surprised. Give me that!“

It turned into a full blown tug-of-war until he was able to get his phone.

 

 **Jon:** No need for that. You are interesting. How bout movie and dinner on Friday?

 

Gendry looked up. "He wants to see me again!“

His voice sounded a bit too awestruck, even for his own ears. Arya rolled her eyes while tapping on her own phone. "Why the hell not …“ she mumbled.

"Well, I’m gonna get going. Sansa has a new boyfriend no one can know about and despite this she still needs to constantly gush about him.“

Gendry stared after her. "What about your tea?“

"You drink it. Calm your nerves for Friday.“ Already out, she shouted back. "I’m sure he likes you. He may seem a bit distant at first, but that’s just Jon. Go get him!“

 _Go get him_ , Gendry thought. _She’s funny. Right, Friday. Three days. Shit._ His stomach fluttered as he wrote Jon back:

 

 **Gendry:** Friday is cool! How bout Baker Street? lots of cinemas round there

 

 **Jon** : Baker Street it is. Meet me at 5.30 at the statue?

 

 **Gendry** : Can’t wait

 

Then he hit his head. Hard. Wasn’t that a bit too much? Time for bed.

When he woke up in the morning he grabbed his phone before his eyes were really open.

 

 **Jon** :  :) :) :)

 

Come Friday Gendry had been hanging around the Baker Street Station since half past four. He'd knocked off work at lunch time, so distracted by the night to come that he was afraid he'd cut his hand off with a saw when he wasn't looking. He was just finishing the samosas he'd got when he saw Jon coming out of the station, with a crumpled up paper bag in his hand.

Gendry broke into a huge smile. "Hey! You really like it spicy, huh?“

Jon looked down on his bag and smiled. "Best samosas in London, but they’re hell. I think I need something to drink before we hit the movies. You ready?“

"Ready. They have Coca Cola floats over there, if you like?“

"Perfect.“

They walked up Baker Street and Gendry couldn’t stop sneaking little side glances at Jon. His hair was messy and he wore jeans and a leather jacket over a dark sweater. He looked gorgeous.

Jon turned round to look at him. "What?“ He seemed a bit uncertain, and Gendry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"You look amazing!“

Jon grinned at that. "Well, thanks. You’re not bad to look at either.“

After that there was a slightly awkward silence, Gendry willing himself to stop saying stupid things. Eventually his natural chattiness reasserted itself and they casually talked about this and that, until they’d finished their floats.

Gendry groaned. "I think my teeth will fall out any second now. Do you know what you wanna see?“

"Groundhog Day is on in Regent Street, if you like that?“

"Of course I do, who doesn’t like Bill Murray?“

 

Halfway through the film Gendry couldn’t concentrate anymore. It was hilarious and all, and although he’d seen it probably a thousand times he could still laugh at the gags. Only there was Jon sitting next to him, close enough he could smell his cologne. Jon’s hand was lying casually on the armrest and Gendry gave up looking at Bill repeating his day over and over again, staring down at Jon’s hand. Should he just take it? Or brush his own hand against it … accidentally of course? Then he could just apologize. But wasn’t that too obvious? What if his hand was sweaty? Gendry tried to wipe it inconspiciously on his trousers. _Shit, I hope it doesn't look like I'm touching myself. Okay, stop. Just go with the flow_. He raised his hand a little, only to let it fall down again. Gendry leaned back, sighing. He felt like a bloody teenager. Maybe he should put his arm around Jon’s shoulder? No, that’d be too much. Bill Murray avoided the puddle on screen and Jon laughed, shifting a bit and his leg brushed against Gendry’s. Gendry nearly jumped out of his seat. That got Jon’s attention and Gendry was suddenly very thankful it was so dark in the theatre. 

Jon leaned over and whispered, "You okay?“

Gendry nodded, not trusting himself to answer without squeaking. With Jon being so near he felt like he was buzzing all over. He heard a low chuckle next to him and then – then! - Jon seemed to catch on and brushed his fingers lightly over Gendry’s hand. "You’re cute when you’re nervous.“

Gendry breathed out shakily. He didn’t dare to move his hand at all, not wanting to break the moment. And after a while Jon’s fingers started to intertwine with Gendry’s and they stayed like that for the rest of the film. 

 

When the movie was over they stepped out. Jon reached out to take his hand again and Gendry felt a glow of warmth in his chest. A light drizzle had started, it was cold and he shivered a bit. But then Jon turned to face him and smiled and Gendry’s stomach started making somersaults again. Jon raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You still wanna go to grab a bite somewhere? Or have the samosas, the float and the popcorn finished you off?“

Gendry didn’t think he could force down even one bite now, not with Jon looking like that and their hands still connected.

"Hungry as a bear!“ He’d have said anything to spend more time with him.

 

They went to a pub just around the corner, The Phoenix on Henrietta Street. Both had the fried chicken and they discussed the movie. Gendry was glad he’d seen it before or he wouldn’t even have been able to recap the storyline. After that they talked about Iceland where Gendry’d been last year. He could tell Jon enjoyed the conversation, but there was another thought now, tormenting him like a mosquito that wouldn’t go away. When they said goodbye – should he kiss him? Would Jon kiss him on the cheek again? God, Gendry wanted to kiss him. He had to make a conscious effort to listen to what Jon was saying. All he could think about were those lips.

 

When the dreaded – anticipated – moment came and they were at the station, Gendry didn’t want to let him go. He was sweet and smart and fun to be around … and so bloody gorgeous. For a moment he couldn’t even look at Jon, afraid his feelings might be too visible on his face. But when he did he found Jon was smiling and his eyes were warm.

"You’re really bloody cute,“ Jon murmured, and then he leaned forward and kissed him, just a light brush on his lips. Gendry’s hand came up involuntarily, stroking some stray curls behind Jon’s ear. They were soft to the touch and suddenly Gendry wanted nothing more than to bury his face in them. His hand tightened slightly on Jon's neck gently pulling him closer. They kissed again, deeper this time, lips meeting and opening slightly. Gendry bit lightly at Jon's lip and Jon drew in a sharp breath. Gendry felt his heart thump in his chest at the sound. 

Then Jon broke the kiss and took half a step back. Gendry looked at him, anxious that he'd gone too far, but Jon was smiling, a slightly dazed look on his face as he dragged his own teeth over his bottom lip. 

Jon cleared his throat. 'Tonight was great. Thank you. I - ah - I'll see you soon.' Then he smiled again and turned away. Gendry watched him go, hoping soon would be very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The samosas at Baker Street are amazing. They're up at the Metropolitan platform, if you come to London and wanna try them^^


	5. Esaurimento

Jon was immersed in the lines on the page under his hand when his phone buzzed on the desk behind him. He straightened up from his draftsman board with a groan, bending the kinks out of his spine, and glanced around the office. It was dark aside from the small pool of light over his board. 

Picking up the phone he saw it was 7.30pm. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He must have lost track of time again. Then he swiped across to see who'd messaged him. When he saw the name a small smile broke out across his face. 

**Gendry** : So I was going to wait for you to text me first so I didn't seem too desperate. But that was Friday and now it's Tuesday and I haven't heard from you and I just ... did I do something wrong?

 **Jon** : Hey, sorry. I've been meaning to get in touch. I got a call from Tyrion Saturday afternoon to come into work. We've been given a massive contract designing a new museum! It's an amazing opportunity and all hands on deck. So I'm gonna be pretty out of touch the next few weeks :(

 **Gendry** :Aw that sucks. I mean it's great. For you. Sucks for me ... you're not working now are you? Tell me if I should stop bothering you ...

 **Jon** : I was. But it was time for a break. And talking to you will be a nice distraction. How was the rest of your weekend?

Jon sat down in his chair as he typed, reclining it back and putting his feet up on his desk. 

**Gendry** : Pretty good. I had drinks with your sister Saturday night ... hope that's not weird?

Jon thought about it for a second, then grinned. 

**Jon** : That depends. Will you be discussing our sex life with her?

 **Gendry** : We're going to have a sex life?

 **Gendry** : You know Ayra. If she wants to know something ...

Jon snorted. 

**Jon** : True. We'll just have to make sure you have some interesting stories to tell her then ;)

 **Gendry** : You can't just say things like that! When will I see you again?

 **Jon** : I'll be starting early and working late for a while ... including weekends. Sorry. Perks of being the intern ...

 **Gendry** : Well I guess I can just keep you company over text then?

Jon smiled at his phone and then typed 'Sounds good.'

\-----

That was how the next week or so passed. They texted each other throughout the day. Sometimes funny observations about their days or sharing more information about themselves. What they liked or didn't like, who they worked with, what their jobs were like.

Jon started keeping his phone on the corner of his drafting board. Whenever it lit up, he found himself smiling before he'd even read the message. 

He was working late one Thursday night, concentrating on the plans in front of him, when he heard a sound. He glanced up from his board to see someone - Gendry - standing a couple of metres away, leaning on a wall, watching him with a soft smile on his face. 

Jon started in surprise. 'Hey! What - how did you get in here? Have you been there long?' He flushed slightly as he asked the last question. 

Suddenly Gendry looked a bit embarrassed too. 'In hindsight I've just realised my surprise visit is basically stalker level creepy. Sorry about that.'  
Jon laughed and relaxed, standing up and stretching.  
'No you're fine. It's great to see you, actually.' He walked over to Gendry and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. And then another. Then Gendry's hands came up to cup his face and Jon's hands settled on the other man's hips and somehow they were pressing together the full length of each other's bodies, and the kiss had deepened. Each of them savoured the feeling, moving back and forth against the other.  
'Mmm,' said Jon, when they broke apart. 'Maybe you should drop by more often.'  
Gendry smiled, 'That's the plan.' He walked over to Jon's desk and drawing table to have a look over his work. He gave an impressed whistle. Then glanced across at Jon and said, 'So I think I just met your boss.'  
Jon quirked an eyebrow at him in question and Gendry's ears turned red while he grinned slightly embarrassed.  
'He let me in as he left... and he told me you worked too hard and... ah... could do with a good fucking.'  
Jon snorted, 'Yeah, that sounds like Tyrion. I swear that man brings a new woman by the office every week... not as of lately though, come to think of it.'  
Gendry smiled, 'So I came by to see if you wanted to come to my place tonight for dinner when you're done. Doesn't matter what time.'  
Jon looked uncertain, glancing across at his work then his eyes dropped to his watch and he winced. It was already 8.30pm.  
'Yeah - that sounds great actually. Want to go now?'  
Gendry smiled and held out his hand. Jon shoved his phone in his pocket, swung his satchel over his shoulder and flicked off his light before taking it, lacing their fingers together. 

They took a bus to Gendry's. It was a longish ride, half an hour, but they spent the time talking, catching up on all the conversations that were so much easier to have in person than over text. They had to take a short walk from the bus to the apartment complex and the October air was brisk but not cold. Gendry turned to Jon as he put the key in the door. 'It's nothing flash,' he murmured. Jon just stroked his arm reassuringly. 

They entered a small, one-room apartment and when Gendry flicked on the light Jon could see that the bed was in one corner, with a couch and tv in another and then a kitchenette and a door that he assumed was the bathroom. The decor was dated but the apartment was clean and the TV was huge. There was a gaming system sitting underneath it. Gendry waved him to the couch and Jon kicked off his boots at the door, dropping his satchel beside them. 

'Beer?' Gendry asked, head in the fridge. Jon glanced over at him as he made his way to the couch. He was distracted for a moment by the way Gendry's jeans pulled tight against his arse as he bent over, but he was way too tired to follow that thought. Still, when the other man stood again, glancing over the door, Jon pulled his eyes up a moment too late. Gendry smirked slightly, holding up two beers with a questioning look.  
'Yeah. Definitely,' Jon replied, cheeks reddening. 'I'd ask for something stronger but I think after the last few weeks I'd just pass out.'  
Gendry laughed and Jon collapsed onto the couch with a groan. 'Yeah, the hours you've been keeping are pretty insane,' Gendry agreed.  
'It's worth it,' Jon said. 'I just have to keep telling myself it's worth it for the long term.'  
Gendry nodded, 'Butter chicken okay with you? It will be pretty quick to whip up.'  
Jon's stomach rumbled loudly and he laughed, 'I guess that's a yes.'

They ate on the couch, sitting shoulder to shoulder with the TV on. Neither of them was paying much attention to it. Jon was just sitting, content to have a decent meal in him for a change and feeling comfortable and relaxed in Gendry's space. Gendry was chatting away in that unique stream-of-consciousness-way he had and Jon let it flow over him. 

They both finished, washing the meal down with their beers and Jon slumped down further in the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, beside Gendry's. Then he leaned sideways until his head was resting on the other man's shoulder.  
'I really want to thank you for the meal properly, with a kiss,' he murmured. 'But I think I'd fall asleep halfway through and I don't want you to get the wrong idea.'  
Gendry laughed, a low rumble that felt nice against his cheek, and shifted his arm so it was around Jon's shoulders.  
'Plenty of time for that,' he replied. 

Later, when he caught the night bus home, Jon found himself thinking how nice it had been to share someone's space, feel like he was a part of their life. He had this glow inside when he thought of Gendry. It was different to the sharp stab of desire he felt when he thought of his time in Venice over February, but in some ways he thought it might be almost as good.


	6. Il tuo Gusto

Another couple of weeks passed like that. They would text during the day and every few nights Gendry would turn up at his work and bring Jon home with him for dinner. Some nights he was so bone tired he did nothing more than sit and listen while Gendry carried the conversation, others ... other nights ... Jon remembered his second visit. He'd been talking about something - he didn't remember what - and he'd turned to get Gendry's reaction on it, and the other man had been right there, eyes watching him intently. 

Jon had felt caught in those eyes, that gaze. His words had dried up in his throat and he'd licked his lips. Gendry's eyes dropped to his mouth and the other man hesitated a second before leaning in, kissing him lightly. He'd tasted like ice cream and Jon had kissed back, softly at first. But a second later he'd felt Gendry's mouth open slightly, his tongue seeking entry. He'd opened his own, and the kiss had become more heated. Gendry had shifted a bit to face him, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek and the back of his neck. They'd exchanged kisses back and forth, hands coming up to touch each other's bodies. Both were feeling breathless when they broke apart. 

Gendry was an amazing kisser, he always tasted sweet, and left Jon wanting more. But they hadn't progressed far beyond that. Some nights Jon was too exhausted from work ... others ... Well he didn't quite know what was holding him back. They hadn't talked about previous partners but he had the idea Ayra had filled the Gendry in on his distinct lack of experience with men. He hoped to God she hadn't told him about Venice. Sometimes Jon didn't even know why he'd told his sister about that ... except for the fact that she always seemed to know when something was wrong and kept at him until she got to the bottom of it. 

Still, Gendry never pushed him, seemingly content to take things slow. And slow was certainly how it had been going. But maybe that was the problem he thought to himself. _Maybe I want to be pushed._

\----- 

Jon looked across at his phone when it buzzed to see Gendry had sent him a picture message. He glanced around the office, seeing if anyone was near him. It was Saturday morning and a few other people were in. The first set of drawings were finally nearing completion. He'd had a few messages like this lately. They never asked him for a response, just put Gendry's feelings out there ... But the way they made Jon feel... Well, he was glad the biggest part of the project was almost done so he could start focusing on making some other things happen. 

The picture was of Gendry's naked chest and stomach, one strong forearm disappearing under the band of his sweatpants. The message read 'woke up thinking of you.' Jon bit into his lip to stop himself from making a sound, unable to take his eyes off the photo. The images it raised - the idea that Gendry might be lying in bed right now, one hand on his hard cock, rubbing himself up and down, stroking -  
'That look in your eyes for the project, Snow?' Jon glanced around to see his boss.  
Tyrion, leaning on the corner of his desk, watched him. 'If it is, you need to get out more.'  
Jon blushed a deep red at the comment, slipping his phone into his pocket.  
'Not the project then,' Tyrion smirked. 'Good for you. Take a few days when you're done with all this. Give your fellow what he deserves. I believe he's been very patient.'  
Jon mumbled something in response and Tyrion chuckled, turning away.  
'You've done well, Snow,' he threw over his shoulder. 'Your work on this hasn't gone unnoticed.'

Jon smiled and texted back to Gendry. 

**Jon:** Hold that thought. Dinner at my place this time? Friday night? ... And bring some gear to stay the night if you want. 

**Gendry:** I want. 

\-----

The week seemed to drag by but finally Friday night came. Jon wrapped things up, 5.00 pm seeming like leaving at lunch time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a normal day. He headed home to shower and change. As he walked in the door Ghost bounded up to him, panting and wagging his tail. He jumped up to put his front paws on Jon's shoulders and nuzzled his head into the man's neck in that way he only ever did for Jon. 

Jon scruffed the thick fur at his neck, giving him a big hug and a firm pat on the side. Then he pulled back and looked Ghost in the eyes. Ghost cocked his head to one side.  
'I have a friend coming over tonight okay, boy? He's a good person. I want you to be nice to him. No growling. Definitely no biting. Okay?'  
Ghost's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and he seemed to be laughing. Jon scruffed him one last time and then let go and the dog jumped down.  
Jon glanced at the clock on the wall. He wasn't expecting Gendry until 7. He made a quick decision and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, lacing up his runners. Ghost started bounding around, then raced for his lead and brought it back.  
'Good boy,' Jon said, clipping it onto his collar. 'A quick run in the mornings just isn't cutting it, is it?'

When they got back in 45 minutes later, Jon was sweaty but he had that after-exercise buzz and was feeling great. He sent Ghost out into the back courtyard, leaving the doggie door open to the apartment and went to shower. 

The hot water running over his body felt amazing. The sense of the first stage of the project being over, a job well done and Gendry visiting all gave him a feeling of relaxation and freedom he hadn't felt in weeks. He soaped himself up, lingering as his hand moved down to his cock, soapy and wet. It had been so long since he'd even touched himself. Maybe it couldn't hurt to relieve some pressure before the other man arrived ... After all he didn't want to blow his load like some teenage boy if things went the way he thought they might tonight. 

At that thought he felt himself getting harder and he gripped himself more tightly, rubbing his hand up and down. He sighed at the feeling, bracing one forearm on the shower wall and putting his head back so the hot water ran over his hair and down his back. He rubbed up and down slowly, twisting at the tip, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. At the feeling he shuddered slightly. It had been so long. He rubbed again, and a thought wandered into his mind ... What might it be like to have Gendry's hand replacing his, wrapping around him?

At that thought his fist tightened and he moaned, moving his hand more quickly. He closed his eyes and imagined the other man behind him, chest hard against his back, strong, muscled arm wrapped around his body, calloused hand stroking him, other hand on his hip, gripping hard. At that thought his mind suddenly flashed back to Venice, at having a stranger at his back, fucking hard into him, gripping him hard while stripping his release from him. Both images, both men blurred in his mind as his hand moved faster, breathing coming harder and he felt his release pulled from him with a sharp cry. It was hot and hard and wonderful. But as he stood and washed himself down, he felt a hint of shame.

Gendry was an amazing guy. And more to the point, he was here. Jon needed to forget about Venice, forget about the stranger, and focus on what was right in front of him. But there was still that hint of memory, of that sensation of total abandon, that refused to leave his body. Jon really hoped Gendry liked to top. He needed to feel again what he'd felt that night.

He shut off the shower and towelled himself dry roughly, then paused as he heard a voice, coming from inside the apartment. He frowned and wrapped the towel around his waist, hurrying through his bedroom and into the living area. When he got there, he stopped dead, mouth hanging open. Gendry was sitting on his couch, with Ghost spread halfway across his lap. The huge white dog was sniffing at the man's neck, rubbing his head against him, tail thumping against the couch in happiness. Gendry was patting and rubbing his back, telling him what a good boy, a handsome boy, he was. 

Then he glanced up and saw Jon and smiled, eyes meeting his briefly before traveling down his naked and still wet chest. When he pulled his eyes back up they were hot and Jon had a flashback to his shower ten minutes earlier. He felt a flush of residual heat run through him. 

'Why haven't you let me meet this beautiful boy before now?' Gendry demanded, returning his gaze to Ghost and scruffing his fur again. Ghost wiggled in happiness and his tongue dropped out of the side of mouth.  
'Because his first reaction to strangers usually ends with me asking them not to call animal control,' Jon said dryly, eying Ghost with suspicion.  
'I don't believe it,' Gendry said. The big animal had rolled onto his back and Gendry was now rubbing his stomach. Ghost's eyes were closed in bliss and one leg kicked gently in response. 'He's a big old kitten,' Gendry continued in a sappy voice. 

Jon snorted. 'Apparently so. Ah... how did you get in?' Gendry shrugged. 'I rang and I thought you'd buzzed me in. Apparently not?' Jon frowned and turned to Ghost. 'Did you press the door opener? Clever boy! But please don't buzz in anyone, okay?' Then he remembered he was still standing there in his towel and said, 'I'll just chuck some clothes on. You two are obviously fine.'  
Gendry's eyes returned to Jon's body, roving over his muscled torso again, not even attempting to be subtle about it.  
'Sure, we're good,' he said with a smirk. 

Jon dressed in a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a dark green Henley that clung to his body and Arya had once told him brought out his eyes. He rubbed the towel over his hair one last time, leaving it messy, then took a deep breath and headed back out. He noticed what Gendry was wearing this time, grey jeans and a black tank top. He had a dark blue shirt over it, rolled up at the sleeves and unbuttoned down the front. He looked amazing. The shirt showed off his powerful arms and chest. There was a small bag at his feet. Jon moved over to the couch and leaned down to give Gendry a hello kiss.

Ghost looked up and snapped his jaws lazily at Jon. Jon looked down at him.  
'Are you serious right now, dog? He's mine, not yours!' Ghost huffed and looked away, laying his head back down on Gendry's lap. Gendry laughed and stroked the animal's ears. A warmth had come into his face at Jon's words.  
'Yours, hey?' he queried lightly.  
Jon flushed slightly but then smiled. 'If you want to be?'  
'C'mere,' Gendry mumbled and grabbed the front of Jon's top, pulling him down until their mouths met. He kissed him open-mouthed, passionately, a claiming kiss. Jon moaned into it and Gendry broke it off.  
'Being yours sounds good,' he said huskily, a glint in his eye. 

Jon straightened back up and took a deep breath, running a hand through his still-damp hair. He smiled down at Gendry.  
'Right. Good. So, um... make yourself at home, obviously. You want something to drink? I have a few different wines - one that will go nicely with the pasta I'm cooking -' he broke off as he noticed the sudden uncomfortable look on Gendry's face. 'Or beer?'  
Gendry nodded, looking a bit embarrassed, 'Never really got into the wine scene,' he muttered.  
Jon smiled, 'That's fine. A beer sounds good to me too. I'm gonna start on dinner in a sec. Feel free to have a look around.'  
Gendry nodded and stood, making his way from the couch to the bench of the kitchen. Jon's apartment was about twice the size of his and the furnishings were a lot more upmarket, some pieces even looked antique. The bedroom and bathroom were completely separated, though the kitchen, dining and living room were all one open space. 

He collected his beer from Jon and they clinked the bottles together before Gendry wandered past the kitchen. 'You have a little courtyard out here, that's awesome!'  
'Yeah it's great to sit and read in when the weather's nice,' Jon agreed. 'But mostly it's for Ghost. When I moved from home into the city that was my one condition, Ghost had to have somewhere he could be outside. I exercise him every day with a run ... But it's not the ideal life for a dog his size.'  
Gendry nodded and came back inside. 'Where's home?' He asked. ' I don't think you or Arya have ever mentioned.'  
'An estate out in the Peak District, Derbyshire. My dad's family - the Starks - are old money. Typical aristocracy bullshit. But it meant I had a lot of space to run around in as a kid - we all did.'  
Gendry smiled, 'Sounds amazing. I'm from London originally. Born and bred. I think that's why I like travelling so much. Gives me the chance to get out and see what else life can be like.' Jon nodded his agreement and busied himself in the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to chop and wash. 

As he did that Gendry wandered over to the large set of heavy wooden shelves that took up one wall of the room, beside the television and stereo system. He looked over the collection of books - a big section clearly devoted to architecture study and design - DVDs and CDs.  
'You like musicals?' He asked, looking across the room at Jon.  
Jon nodded, 'Always have. My family would go to the theatre sometimes and when my dad realised how much I liked the shows he used to bring me to the West End especially often. He wasn't really into them but it was something just the two of us used to do -' his voice trailed off and he looked lost in thought for a moment.  
Gendry smiled, 'That sounds amazing. I love them too but I haven't had much chance to see many shows in person. I've seen a lot of TV screenings and movie adaptions, but I've always wanted to go to the theatre more. What's your favourite show?'

Jon thought for a moment then grinned, 'Probably Hair.'  
'Oh my God, Yes! I love Hair,' Gendry responded, grinning across at him. 'That bit where Treat Williams dances on the fancy dining table?!'  
Jon laughed his agreement. 'Amazing.'  
'Least favourite?' Jon asked.  
'Les Mis, the film,' Gendry shuddered. 'Painful.'  
Jon nodded and they traded stories back and forth as Gendry looked through his collection.  
'Phantom of the Opera! A classic! What did you think of the show?'  
'Actually,' Jon replied, looking up from the pot he was stirring on the stove. 'That's one of the few I've never seen. But I would love to one day.'  
Gendry laughed, 'That's one of the few I _have_ seen. You have to. It's amazing.'

They sat down to dinner, a creamy seafood pasta, and Gendry moaned in appreciation as he took his first mouthful.  
'This is incredible,' he said. 'You've been holding out on me.'  
Jon smiled in pleasure. 'This is one of the few things I can cook well,' he said. 'I cook it when I want to impress someone.' Then he winked and Gendry smiled.  
'Consider me impressed.'

After dinner Jon put the soundtrack from Evita on and they moved to the couch, each with a fresh beer.  
'So,' he said, turning to Gendry, 'we could talk some more, or ...'  
'Or,' Gendry said, moving forward to press their mouths together then continuing so that Jon was pressed back into the arm of the couch and Gendry was laying over him. Jon brought his hands up to Gendry's waist, gripping him and pulling him more tightly against his body. Gendry's arms were on either side of Jon's shoulders, one hand tangled in his hair. Jon shifted so that his legs were up on the couch and Gendry bracketed them with his own, knees either side of Jon's thighs. Gendry ground down into him and Jon moaned, tightening his grip. Their kiss turned hotter, more urgent and Gendry broke off to kiss his way down Jon's jaw, nudging Jon's chin with his nose to get him to tilt it up, then he buried his face in Jon's neck, kissing and licking his way down it. As he did so he tilted his hips and Jon moaned again at the feeling of their hard lengths rubbing together. 

Gendry groaned into his neck. 'I wanted to take this slow,' he rasped. ' I really did, but -'  
'I don't need slow,' Jon gasped back before pulling him back up to a deep kiss. Gendry groaned at that and one hand came down to fumble at the buttons of Jon's pants between them. He growled in frustration, not wanting to break the kiss. Jon brought his own hands down to help and unbuttoned his jeans. Gendry's hot hand moved inside, wrapping around his hard length and Jon moaned at the feeling of the other man on him. Gendry pulled back to look Jon in the eye and his face was full of need.  
'I want to taste you. Please.'  
Jon just groaned and Gendry slipped off the couch onto his knees. He pulled Jon's pants open, freeing his cock, which he immediately covered with his hot, wet mouth.  
Jon groaned loudly, 'Fuck Gen, that feels amazing.'  
Gendry just hummed, causing Jon's hips to jerk. He closed his eyes, one hand coming down to rub through Gendry's hair. Gendry's mouth and tongue and hand all moved in sync, hot and wet over him, swirling and rising and pulling. He kept going and going, bringing Jon to the edge quicker than he'd expected.  
'Fuck - fu -' Jon gasped, clenching his hand tighter in Gendry's hair. Then Gendry swallowed him down and the tightness of it all down his length finished him off. He came with a sharp cry, spending himself down the other man's throat. 

He panted harshly as he recovered and Gendry pulled off, licking his lips with a grin.  
'Sorry,' Jon gasped. 'I didn't mean to -'  
Gendry silenced him with a kiss and Jon slumped back into the couch. Then he sat up, 'You ...' He started.  
Gendry shook his head with a small grin. 'I sort of ... took care of it,' he said. 'I couldn't help myself. You sounded so amazing and getting to do that at last was ... Well I couldn't wait.'  
Jon smiled at him, a pleased, tired smile. 'You're welcome to shower before bed ... You're staying, right?'  
Gendry leaned across to kiss him again.  
'Try and stop me.'  
They fell asleep that night tangled in each other's arms.


	7. Incontro

Jon woke up with a start and glanced at his clock. 6.00am. Again he'd dreamed of Venice, of dark eyes glowing with desire, of a stranger's hands gripping him so tight... He shifted, hard and aching ... only to realise he was pressed against an unfamiliar warm body beside him. Gendry. He wrapped his arm around Jon as Jon moved and suddenly it was too much. The dream, the closeness he felt to the man in his bed, how wonderful he'd been, how he made Jon feel - and still he was left wanting, dreaming, spending his nights searching for the faint trace of a memory. Jon wanted to hit himself. _What's wrong with me?_ He felt like he was suffocating. _I need some fresh air._  
With that thought he wriggled himself free, desperately trying not to wake the sleeping man next to him. Luckily Gendry just turned on to his other side and settled back into sleep with a sigh.

  
Jon was greeted in the kitchen by Ghost who readily brought the leash for their morning run.  
He spent the whole run lost in thought, trying to sort out his mixed emotions and the conflict between what he had ... and what he wanted. When they returned with some bagels Jon had bought Gendry was in the shower. He came into the kitchen when Jon was just popping the bagels into the toaster, coming up behind him and kissing his neck.

"Good morning. You been for a walk?"  
Jon didn't turn around immediately, busying his hands with the cream cheese. "Yeah, you know. Ghost needs his morning round." His voice sounded distant and flat, even to his own ears. Jon turned around then, finding Gendry smiling at him tenderly and his chest tightened. Enough. It had to stop. Here was a wonderful man, making his heart beat faster everytime he looked at him. Enough.

  
He took a deep breath, "I've been thinking. How 'bout we meet with my brother tonight? I want him to get to know my boyfriend. You know, make it official?"  
Gendry's smile widened. "I'd like that. Rumour has it he's a hottie as well."  
Jon smacked him on the chest and pouted with mock-jealousy. Gendry laughed, nuzzling his face into Jon's hair. "I have the most attractive man on earth. I wouldn't even look twice if your brother turned out to be Heath Ledger."  
"Heath Ledger? So that's what floats your boat. Is it the curls then?"  
Gendry took a step back. "Probably. You know, I had a major crush on Patrick Verona back then."  
Jon chuckled. "If you want we can re-enact the paintball scene. Or.."  
He took a deep breath and started to sing.  
"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you-"  
Gendry interrupted his flat singing with an urgent kiss. "Don't do that to me! I swear my heart just stopped."

  
Suddenly his face turned serious. "Jon. I know we haven't been dating that long. But I've had a crush on you for like six months ... ever since Arya started talking about you. And every day I see you, every new bit I learn about you... it just makes me want more. I... I guess I just want to tell you how much I like you. Actually... I think I'm in love with you."  
Behind Jon the toaster pinged and made them both jump. Jon didn't know what to say. His heart felt like it could burst any second, but somehow he just couldn't. He hesitated for a second before he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Gendry, holding him tight. "You're amazing. I... I want... I think..."

  
Gendry leaned back, raised his hand and put his fingers on Jon's lips. "Shhh. It's okay, Jon. You don't have to say it if you're not ready. We have time. I just ... do you mind if I say it?"  
Jon smiled, his eyes stinging a bit. "Not at all."

After they'd eaten their breakfast Jon texted Robb.

 **Jon** : Drinks tonight? Want you to meet someone.

The answer came immediately.

 **Robb** : 7pm at the Shard. I'm curious

 **Jon** : Cool. You might want to bring a muzzle for Greyjoy.

 **Robb** : ;)

Jon looked up. "We're meeting at seven tonight. You know the bar up at the Shard?" Gendry shook his head. "I know the Shard, but I've never been up there. Isn't it quite upscale? I think I need to go by my flat for a different shirt." He rubbed his chin. "And maybe a shave. Wait." Gendry's eyes became anxious. "I don't need to wear a suit, do I? I don't have anything like that." Jon leaned forward and stroked his arm over the kitchen table. "Don't be stupid, you're fine. Just jeans and a nice shirt and I'll take you to Buckingham Palace." Gendry raised his hands, laughing. "Okay your majesty!" 

When Gendry had left Jon tidied up around the flat. He did have a cleaner come round twice a week but for some nonsensical reason he wanted his flat to look clean before she came. When he came to the bedroom to change the sheets he hesitated. They smelled like Gendry. With a sigh he slumped down, burying his nose in the pillow. But when he closed his eyes it was a black mask that came into his mind. Jon's eyes snapped open. This was getting ridiculous! He changed the sheets, and with every whiff of Gendry's scent his stupid brain supplied an unhelpful image of the stranger. 

Jon was in an odd mood when they met at London Bridge Station. First he was angry for his lack of self-control, second he was full of nerves. Robb's opinion had always meant a great deal to him. At the same time Jon knew it was stupid. Robb would be nice to anyone Jon brought along. Still, when he saw Gendry coming towards him with a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple black shirt with long sleeves he felt another flutter of nerves. His boyfriend. 

"Hey!" Gendry took Jon's hand, kissing him softly. They walked the short distance to the entrance, Gendry talking all the while. "I hope you like what I'm wearing? I never wear fancy shirts so I'm lucky I found that in my closet. You look great by the way. And we're meeting Robb and his friend, yeah? I talked to Arya today and she said you're cruel to take me there without additional support." He took a deep breath and Jon used the moment to kiss him. "You're nervous, Gen. Don't be. You're my boyfriend and I only settle for the best. Just remember - don't take anything Theon says too seriously." He winked and Gendry chuckled lowly. "Let's get it over with then!"

They took the elevator to the 52nd floor. Before they entered the bar Jon laced his fingers with Gendry's. Gendry looked around with big eyes. "Wow! Fancy much, eh?" He took in the decor, with the small round tables and leather chairs lined up at the big windows. On the opposite side was a bench running along the length of the room, with the same tables and round stools in front of it. Just then a familiar figure got up from the bench and moved swiftly towards them. "Here goes," Jon mumbled.

"Look what the pussycat dragged in! My, Snow ... you've a good taste in men." Jon groaned quietly. "Theon - Gendry, Gendry - Theon. Will you shut up now?" Theon didn't even listen. "Oi! Stark! Your brother and his tasty little treat are here!" he shouted across the bar. Jon couldn't look at Gendry but he felt his body tremble beside him. God, he hoped he wasn't too upset. And Theon was nowhere near done yet. Placing one hand possessively on Jon's neck he wrenched himself between them. His other hand shot out to take a firm hold of Gendry's ass and like that he lead them over to a table at the window.

Robb was already waiting, watching their arrival with a bemused smile. Jon sneaked a quick side-glance at Gendry. The man was red like a tomato, his lips pressed together, his body still shaking. Please Robb, Jon thought. Please make him stop! Just then Theon let go of Jon and he sighed in relief - until he saw that BOTH of Theon's hands were on Gendry now, firmly kneading his shoulders. "Would you share, Snow? I've always fantasized about getting down and dirty with a real blue-collar-boy. You know, I think my ROOF is leaking ..."

This proved too much for Gendry. To Jon's immeasurable surprise he burst out in laughter, holding his belly as he nearly doubled over. Jon stared at Gendry incredulously. When he had recovered from his laughing fit, he clapped Theon on the back. "Man ... you're even funnier than I imagined! And normally I don't share." The last was said in a light voice but Gendry looked Theon right in the eye as he said it, one hand coming up to rest lightly on the back of Jon's neck. Jon couldn't help the slight shiver the words and the touch evoked in him.  
Now Jon heard a low chuckle from Robb and he couldn't help but smile himself at Theon's helpless look. Gendry wiped his eyes, then reached his hand out to Robb. "Hi! Nice to meet you!"  
Robb smiled. "Same. What do you drink?"  
Gendry looked at Jon, raising his eyebrows. Jon gave him a stern glare. They'd talked about that before. Gendry looked back at Robb, his voice a bit unsure. "Lager?" Robb nodded and left for the bar. Jon sidled up to Gendry, talking lowly in his ear. "See? I told you, beer is fine! No need for fancy drinks."  
Behind them Theon snorted, but miraculously held his tongue. Robb came back with four bottles and Jon sent him a grateful glance. Very Robb-ish of him to be so considerate.

They sat down, Jon and Gendry in two chairs, Robb in another with Theon settling on his armrest. Robb cleared his throat, swatting Theon's hand away as it crawled under his collar. "Not here." He raised his eyebrows apologetically at Gendry. "He already managed to get us banned in two restaurants. So, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. Or do you want the shovel talk now?" He smiled as he said it. Jon groaned and Gendry laughed. "I think I've heard THAT from Arya already."

"Someone said my name?" Jon turned around to find Arya behind their seats, her hands on her hips, glaring at them. Gendry smiled, he seemed genuinely pleased to see her. "Arya! You didn't have to come, you know, that support thing was a joke!" She wrinkled her nose before kissing him, Robb and Jon on the cheek. Then she boxed Theon on the arm. "Hey, Squidward! Did you behave?" He snorted in return, obviously trying not to rub his arm. "Ask loverboy, Horseface. He doesn't need your help."

Gendry looked at Jon somewhat confused and he sighed. "Terms of endearment, really."  
They continued a light conversation and Theon seemed to have recovered somewhat, seeing as he was now nibbling at Robb's ear. Jon wanted the earth to swallow him. Finally Robb seemed to have had enough and got up. "Gendry, it's been nice meeting you. Jon, why don't you bring him along to Stark-mas?" Jon smiled up at his brother. "I will."

Arya piped up. "Are we talking about Stark-mas so early?" Theon rolled his eyes. "Haven't you noticed that it's December already? Why do you think they have the Christmas decoration up?" Gendry looked around, pointing at a couple of stars painted on the windows. "Wait. That's the whole decoration here?" Jon chuckled at his bewildered tone. "Understatement. You won't find that at Stark-mas." When Robb and Theon had gone Jon turned to Gendry, taking his hand. "Sorry 'bout those two. And I hope you actually want to come to Stark-mas?"

Gendry glanced at Arya who was shaking her head furiously, earning a glare from Jon. "It's not so bad. It's just ... since our father died we kinda celebrate actual Christmas separate, but we siblings and our partners meet some days before. It mostly involves getting drunk and playing stupid games. Robb came up with Stark-mas."  
Gendry bent over to kiss Jon fleetingly on the mouth. "I'd love to come."  
Arya slumped back in her chair with a groan. "You're so whipped."


	8. Avvento

They stumbled into Jon's flat at around 3:00am, both completely battered. Ghost greeted them with an indignant stare before retiring to his basket. Gendry giggled when Jon got stuck trying to get off his shirt. "Lemme help... there, better." Jon slumped into his arms, nearly unconscious. "R’mind me... never t’drink w Arya... e’er again..." he slurred. Gendry dragged him to the bed, stumbling over his own feet. "Should've known.

They fell down tangled together and while Jon passed out immediately Gendry took a while to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were whirling in his hazy mind but he couldn't catch the one that was bothering him. Finally he gave up and went to sleep. Just before he was out he caught a glimpse of it, Theon's hand on Jon's neck, stirring some other memory ...  


When he woke up in the morning with a raging headache Jon wasn't there, again. Gendry stumbled into the kitchen where he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend, bleary-eyed and not seeming entirely sober. He had a steaming mug in front of him and at Gendry's questioning look he nodded over to the stove. Gendry filled a mug for himself and sipped carefully. Extra-strong tea. When he sat down beside Jon he shoved a small package into his hand. Painkillers.  
Gendry smiled weakly. "I love you." Jon smiled back before he let his head slump onto his arms, groaning pitifully. When Gendry had finished his tea Jon had fallen asleep again, head on his arms. Ghost was pacing back and forth, throwing Jon unamused stares every other moment. Gendry watched him for a while before he understood. "Need to get out, boy? Where's your leash?" He could've sworn Ghost actually rolled his eyes before he went to fetch it.

When they came back Gendry was drenched. Ghost had set a brisk pace and Gendry's stomach still felt queasy, despite the croissant he'd eaten outside. He dumped the rest of the croissants in the kitchen before following the sound of running water to the bathroom. Jon was standing in the shower, eyes closed, looking utterly wrecked. Gendry dropped his clothes, climbing in beside Jon, thoroughly startling him. "Hey. Mind if I join you? Your dog is a lot faster than me." Jon leaned forward until his forehead rested against Gendry's shoulder, mumbling against his skin. "Thanks for taking him out. Couldn't have." 

Then he looked up and smiled and Gendry felt his heart skip a beat. Even with a hangover from hell Jon was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. And now his body seemed to have recovered ... certain parts of it at least. Jon noticed too, he brought his hand between their wet bodies and started palming at Gendry's cock lazily. "Still owe you something, don't I?"  
Gendry moaned at the touch. "Maybe... maybe when you're not half-unconscious." He moved to take matters into his own hands but Jon proved to be surprisingly stubborn.  
"At least let me..." He grabbed Gendry's cock harder, pressing his whole wet body against him while he moved his hand faster.  
Gendry stretched one arm out to steady himself on the wall, the other settling on Jon's neck to draw him in for a hot, wet kiss. He didn't last long, not with Jon's hand on his cock and his mouth swallowing Gendry's moans. Jon came a second later, having rubbed his own cock against Gendry's body the whole time.

They washed themselves down and climbed out, both slightly legless. Jon swayed a bit and Gendry took a towel, rubbing it over Jon's head. Then he coaxed him into his bathrobe before drying himself thoroughly.  
"You really need some more sleep, Jon. Jon?" He'd closed his eyes again but now he nodded in agreement.  
"Bed."

The next week they didn't see much of each other. Jon had several meetings to attend at work and Gendry went back to texting him throughout the day.  
But he'd asked Jon if he could take Saturday off to help him with decorating his flat and Jon had actually managed to talk Tyrion into agreeing. "He's surprisingly mellow these last weeks. I wonder what's up with him."  
Jon sucked on a candy cane absentmindedly as they decorated, nearly driving Gendry mad. _Focus. Christmas decorations_. He broke his gaze away from Jon's mouth.  
"Could you look in the closet? On the bottom, left, there should be a box labeled 'x-mas'. Thanks!" 

Jon went to retrieve the box and opened the closet door. Then he whistled. "Look at that! Heath Ledger all over again. That's the poster from _Casanova_!"  
Gendry blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, that's my favourite movie with him. Even if he's blonde there. It's just ... I love Venice." - "Me too."  
Jon seemed lost in thought for a second then suddenly he broke into a huge grin. "Ha!"  
Gendry looked dubious. "What ha?"  
Jon shook his head, still grinning. "I just figured something out. If you'll excuse me for a second?" He stepped out and Gendry could see him reach for his phone before the door fell shut. What did he have on his mind now?

When they were finished with decorating Gendry's flat and sitting on the couch with a cuppa and some cookies, Gendry sighed contentedly. "Ah. I love that. All ready for the season. And this year it's special because of you." 

He turned to kiss Jon, lingering a bit before pulling away again. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"  
Jon smiled at him. "How do you celebrate normally?"  
Gendry thought about it. "When I was little my mum and I would wear christmassy pyjamas and watch Christmas Specials on TV all day. What?" Jon had gone slightly pale and Gendry shifted so he could look at him. "You okay?"  
Jon swallowed. "Yeah. Just had a flashback. Never mind. Ah... why don't we spend the 24th here and the 25th at mine? Make both our decorations worthwhile. I even have a tree this year, specially for you."  
Gendry leaned forward, kissing him long and passionate. "That means a lot. I've only ever celebrated alone since my mum died. Except that Christmas two years ago when Arya came over..." He shuddered. Best not to think of how drunk he'd been then. Or of Arya vomiting into the pot of his tree.

Gendry leaned back, drawing Jon down onto his chest while toying with his curls. "When's that infamous Stark-mas?"  
Jon slipped a hand under his shirt, stroking his chest. "On the 21st this year. At Robb's. He's got the biggest apartment besides Theon and that's out of the question."  
Gendry shivered under Jon's touch. "And why's that?"  
Jon pushed his shirt up so he could press his lips on Gendry's stomach, mumbling against the skin. "Too much dubious stuff lying around. Rickon's only fifteen after all."

His hands worked quickly on Gendry's belt, diving into his jeans. Gendry hissed when Jon wrapped his fingers around his cock, already half-hard. "What about... what about presents? Do you... oh... do you exchange... fuck, that's good... presents?"  
Jon sidled down a bit, pulling down Gendry's jeans and boxershorts in the process. Gendry twitched when Jon's hot breath ghosted over his now fully hard cock. "Just some small gag gifts really..."  
He looked up with a mischievous grin. "Now stop asking questions." Then he bent down and took Gendry's length into his mouth.

Gendry's head dropped back at the sensation. "Fuck... don't stop!" Jon didn't seem to be intending on stopping, if anything his tongue grew more determined, his licking and sucking harder. His mouth was hot and wet and it was Jon. Jon’s mouth on him for the first time, Gendry felt himself come almost instantaneously to the edge at that thought.  
His hand moved beneath Gendry's cock, stroking his balls. He tugged them slightly and that was all it took Gendry to come hard into Jon's mouth. Jon sat up, swallowing bravely, but Gendry could still see him making a face.

He groaned. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. That was your first time, wasn't it? Fuck. I should've warned you, or better, pulled back. You okay? Sorry! It just ... it was so good I couldn't ... You okay?"  
Jon coughed a little, then smiled. "It was good, yeah?"  
Gendry sat up, kissing him hard. "Of course it was, it was bloody fantastic. But I'm really, really sorry!"  
Jon rolled his eyes. "You can stop beating yourself up. I knew what to expect. I was only worried that I might not be any good at it ... apparently not," he added with a triumphant grin.  
Gendry pushed him onto his back, growling playfully. "Aren't you a smartass ... Payback time."

 

The next weekend they went out to do some Christmas shopping. Apparently Jon had planned an elaborate feast and Gendry watched him throwing one thing after the other into the cart. "Don't get me wrong, Jon... do you know how to make a turkey?"  
Jon shrugged. "Can't be too hard. I only have to do the stuffing and the roast potatoes and the brussel sprouts ... and the bread sauce ..." He trailed off, looking decidedly unsure now.   
He swallowed. "Maybe you're right. I just wanted to make the whole spiel, you know. For our first Christmas."  
Gendry pulled him into his arms. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. But I don't need a fancy dinner ... I just need you. Now come, let's get that stuff back on the shelves and on Christmas day we order Chinese."  
Jon smiled, snuggling into Gendry's arms tightly. "Sounds wonderful."

Two days before the Stark-mas Gendry finally made his own shopping trip. He hadn't found a gift for Jon yet, even if he'd racked his brain to bits over it. He'd had the perfect gifts for the other family members, with some help from Arya and Jon. He was especially proud of his idea for Theon - handcuffs. The message was clear. Hands off my boyfriend. Although he'd bet Theon would make some other lewd joke about it. He also had a fun book for Robb, _Latin for Posers_ , a girly diary with a glittery unicorn on the front for Sansa - he hadn't met her but he'd heard enough of her to know she liked girly things. And she could write into the diary about her mystery lover.   
He'd met Bran before and liked him well enough, a shy boy with dry humour. For him he had a little Dungeons&Dragons figurine. Rickon was another unknown factor but Jon had told him he was into skateboarding so he'd got him one of those old-fashioned fingerboards. For Arya he had a tiny plastic Christmas tree with a no-vomiting sign he'd painted himself.  
He'd asked Jon if they were to exchange gifts at the Stark-mas as well and Jon had sighed and said they probably should. So Gendry had bought a small cooking book, _The perfect Christmas Dinner_. He grinned when he thought of Jon's face when he'd realized in the middle of shopping at Sainsbury's that maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew. Just then his eyes fell on a movie poster. And suddenly he knew what to get Jon for Christmas.

 

Jon picked him up at his flat and they went to Robb's apartment together. In the elevator Gendry's stomach started to churn again with nerves. "The penthouse? Really? How much does your brother make? Don't answer that." 

Someone had left the door open for them and they entered the hall. Gendry stared. "Holy fucking hell! This is like a palace! Look at that!" He pointed at the spacious open-plan kitchen. "So much glass... Who's cleaning all these windows? Is that a BALCONY??"  
He immediately rushed out, leaving Jon behind. On the way he noticed Rickon, sprawled on a leather couch in front of a massive flat screen television playing some game. He nearly ran into Theon who was smoking outside. He smiled at Gendry cockily. "Don't wet your pants, sweetie. If you want, I'll invite you over to _my_ apartment sometime ... now that's a real panty-dropper, if you know what I mean."  
Gendry was still too overwhelmed at the size of the flat to really listen. "What, you wanna drop your panties? Be my guest, but I have to look at the rest of this." 

In the meantime Arya had arrived with another young woman in tow who had to be Sansa. Gendry did a double-take at her. Her hair was the colour of autumn leaves and she had striking blue eyes. And he was absolutely sure he'd seen her before some time. She looked at him wide-eyed and it hit him. One of those nights when he'd picked Jon up from work he'd seen her. With Tyrion. They'd looked...quite intimate with each other. He was about to open his mouth when she shook her head, her eyes pleading. Gendry closed his mouth again. It seemed he had just uncovered the secret about Sansa's mystery lover.

When Bran arrived, Gendry shook hands with him and was introduced to his girlfriend, Meera Reed. She was a pretty girl with dark hair who seemed perfectly able to hold her own among the Starks. Gendry was surprised actually how well he was fitting in. He felt really comfortable around them all already, and pleased to have been invited to what was clearly a very intimate family get together.  


Jon hadn't lied about Stark-mas not being about understatement. The theme seemed to be, Christmas exploded. Robb's apartment was overflowing with decorations, even including one of those hideous singing Christmas trees. And you had to be very careful where you moved. Mistletoes were hanging EVERYWHERE. Gendry had already been kissed by Arya, Jon and Sansa (who whispered a Thank you after kissing him on the cheek).  
But the real problem was dodging Theon - and watching Jon trying to dodge Theon. He seemed to materialize under every single mistletoe as soon as one of them took a step.  


They exchanged the gifts early on, each of them sitting on the huge leather couch or on the ground nearby in a semi-circle around the tree. Gendry was pleased that everyone of his gifts got a smile from the recipient or a laugh from the group.  
Theon was sitting on Robb’s lap, one arm around his shoulders and when he opened the joke handcuffs, he leaned in to murmur something in Robb’s ear, eyes hot and fixed on Gendry. Robb’s eyes moved across to him too, and there was an almost predatory gleam in them. Jon, sitting beside him, noticed and Gendry swore if he was a wolf he would have raised his hackles.  
‘Hush,’ he whispered in the other man’s ear, leaning sideways. ‘I’m leaving with you tonight. Tonight and always.’ Jon relaxed under his hand and Gendry gave him a quick kiss on the lips, ignoring the couple on the other side of the room. 

For his own part Gendry was given a _Wine for beginners_ guide from Robb, a traditional blue tradies singlet from Theon - which he immediately put on, stripping his tshirt over his head to whistles of admiration from more than one Stark ... and Greyjoy. He was well aware of the way his arms and chest were displayed by the top and put one arm around the back of Jon’s chair with a smug smirk at Theon.  
He also received a six pack of his favourite beer from Arya - she poked her tongue out at Robb as she gave it to him, and a few other small gifts. 

While Robb lit the candles on the tree with the others watching Gendry turned around to get himself some of the non-alcoholic punch (he really needed his wits) - only to find himself face to face with Rickon. The boy seemed to be pouring something into the bowl and Gendry caught a faint whiff of rum. He shook his head disapprovingly but smiled all the same. Rickon, who'd sported a deer-in-the-headlight-look when he was caught, relaxed and winked at Gendry before slipping the bottle back into his pocket. What the hell, Gendry thought while pouring himself some of the spiked punch. This was going to be interesting.

A couple of hours later he felt like he would burst at any second. Sansa just started in his direction again with her cookie tray. Her gratefulness seemed to make her think she had to stuff him to the brim. And although her cookies where fabulous he couldn't eat one more.  
In an attempt to flee Gendry went for the balcony for some fresh air. Unfortunately he'd forgotten to check for mines on the way out and suddenly he found himself outside. Alone. Except for Theon. And a mistletoe he was sure hadn't been there before. 

Theon grinned at him lewdly, moving forward steadily. "Got ya, loverboy. Now to honour the spirit of Christmas you HAVE to kiss me."  
Inside Gendry could see Robb and Jon both watching them with crossed arms. The only difference was their expression. While Robb looked amused, like always, Jon's look was rather grim. Gendry motioned for him to come out and after a moment's hesitation Jon did.  
He opened the door just as Theon leaned forward, taking advantage of Gendry's distraction, kissing him softly on his mouth. Gendry pressed his lips together instinctively and Theon pulled back, laughing. He was a bit buzzed from the punch, but not enough to go there.

Then he turned to Jon who'd wrapped his arm around Gendry's waist. "Cut it, Theon. Why do you have to be such a prick all the time?"  
Theon only laughed in response. "Because I can? Now shut up and let me honour the Christmas spirit."  
Before Jon could protest Theon had grabbed his neck and kissed him long and deeply, his eyes flickering to Gendry while he did. Gendry felt his blood boil. _Don't hit your boyfriend's brother's friend, don't hit your boyfriend's brother's friend..._  
Theon seemed to sense the imminent danger and drew back, sighing. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, loverboy. This one has denied me all his life. Now if you'll excuse me, there seems to be an issue with my pants I have to sort out."

Jon turned round to face Gendry. "God, I'm sorry-" Gendry didn't let him finish. He put his palms on the back of Jon's head, pushing him backwards two steps until he was hard up against the glass window of Robb’s loungeroom. Then he pushed forward until their mouths mashed together.  
He knew he shouldn't be so hard on him, but the thought of the other man's lips on Jon's drove Gendry crazy with anger. And lust. Jon didn't fight him, he just opened his mouth and moaned when Gendry deepened the kiss, biting down hard on Jon's lower lip. Jon yelped, but a moment later his hands came up and he pulled Gendry harder against him, grinding into him. He could hear faint catcalls from the room inside and part of him was aware they were making a total spectacle ... but he didn’t care. Jon was _his_.  
After what seemed like an eternity Gendry broke away, panting slightly. Jon stared at him with wide eyes.  
"What?" Gendry growled.  
But Jon shook his head. "Nothing. Just... impossible. A stupid thought." His gaze turned pleading. "I'm sorry, Gen. I shouldn't have let him."  
At those words the haze lifted a bit and Gendry looked at Jon, his lip swollen and even a bit bloody where he'd bit him. He groaned. "Oh my god, Jon ... I'm sorry, love, really. Did I hurt you?"  
Jon smiled, although he winced a bit at the movement. "No need to apologize. That was ... hot."  
Gendry shook his head, unbelieving. He leaned forward to kiss Jon, softly this time, brushing his lips as lightly as a feather. "I'm sorry... I won't ever hurt you again."

He didn't catch the frustrated sigh Jon gave before they went back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love comments :) if you’re enjoying this, please leave one!


	9. Obbligo o Verità

Jon lingered a bit before joining the others. What would it take for Gendry to believe him that a little roughness was just what he wanted? His gaze searched for Greyjoy. Gendry's reaction to him kissing Jon ... maybe that was an idea. Then Jon shook his head. That wasn't him. He couldn't hurt Gendry just because he wanted to be manhandled a bit rougher.  
Jon sighed when a large hand came down on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Robb smiling down on him. "For someone who's just been kissed like _that_ you look rather grumpy. Something the matter?"  
Jon just shrugged. He couldn't tell his brother that he wanted to be shoved up against a wall and fucked hard, now could he? He was literally saved by the bell.  
Robb grinned at the sound. "Mum's here to pick up Rickon. And you know what comes after he's gone."  
Jon groaned. "No, please! Not truth or dare with Theon being so horny!"  
Robb chuckled. "We'd never play it then."

Sansa had opened the door and Catelyn came in. She kissed her children and Meera, smiling briefly at Theon before turning to Jon. He nodded and after a long moment she nodded back. There would never be any love between them. But after Ned's death she must've come across his payments for Jon's flat, and she hadn't cancelled them. For that he was eternally grateful. Arya introduced Cat to Gendry and Jon was relieved to see her smile as she shook his hand. Rickon did put up a fight but soon they were on their way. Now the games could begin.

Robb clapped his hands, then pointed to the huge seating ensemble that didn't really meet the term couch. "You know the spiel, guys. Gendry? Truth or dare. Get yourself comfortable, Theon and I will get the shots."  
Jon pulled Gendry with him into a rather large armchair.  
Gendry whispered to him, "What's better, truth or dare?"  
Jon made a face. "Neither, really. Just try ... try not to be last."  
Just then Robb and Theon reappeared, both with a box in their hands. Jon knew what it was. Dozens of little bottles of sweet booze shots. 

Theon handed out the first round, his gaze lingering on Gendry. Jon watched him suspiciously, but Theon only explained the rules. "We drink at three. We only use our mouths, so keep your hands to yourself. The last one to finish picks either truth or dare. And we'll know if you lie. Got it, loverboy?"  
Gendry nodded, his eyes determined. Jon smiled at his fierce expression. Jon started to screw off the lid of his bottle and after a glance at him Gendry did the same. Robb counted down to three and everyone bent, taking the bottles between their teeth and chugging them down with their heads thrown back. Predictably, Gendry was last, with it being his first time.  
Jon looked over at Theon whose eyes were glittering with mirth, but before he could utter even one word Arya's hand firmly covered his mouth. "Not you, Squidward. Not yet."  
She nodded at Gendry encouragingly while ignoring Theon's futile struggle for air. Jon felt Gendry's eyes on him and looked at him, shrugging. Gendry sighed and leaned against Jon for support. "Dare." 

"Excellent." Robb smiled at Gendry in a way that made Jon feel a bit uneasy. "You gave us a short glimpse before, but I say you lose that shirt. For tonight."  
His proposal was met with a lot of cheers and although blushing deeply Gendry complied and took his shirt off. Jon bristled when he saw his siblings (all of them, what the fuck?), Meera and Theon all blatantly ogling his boyfriend. He glanced across at Gendry, rippling abs, hard pecs, powerful shoulders - the man was radiating heat beside him. Jon sat on his hands to stop himself from just reaching over and - could Greyjoy look any more hungry?? 

Sansa was the next victim and she picked truth. Arya who had moved to the thick rug on the floor sat back on her heels. "How kind of you to give me that opportunity, Sis. Now I'm not a cruel person..." Gendry snorted at that and she threw him a dirty glare. "...I won't ask for your lover's name just now. Tell me the colour of his eyes."  
Sansa blushed, but answered nonetheless. "Green. And black."  
While the others looked confused, Jon understood immediately. He did know a man with those two different eye colours. Could she really..?  
He saw Theon move to her side, his face serious for once. Jon thought back to that day about five years ago, when Theon brought a sobbing mess to Robb's apartment. Sansa had been gone for six months, leaving the family in hysterics. Theon had finally found her and brought her back, more dead than alive. She'd recovered from the things she'd endured at the hands of her abuser, and when Jon saw Theon whisper to her, his gaze clearly worried ... he couldn't deny he was a good person deep down.

Jon was so lost in his thoughts he completely missed the next round. Only when Gendry waved his hand in front of Jon's face he woke up. "What? Oh no!"  
He quickly jugged his bottle but of course it was too late. Fuck. "Truth." Arya was the one talking again and her eyes twinkled as she grinned slyly. "Did you ever have a one-night-stand?"  
Jon all but lunged at her. "You know perfectly well-" He glanced over at Gendry who was watching him intently. Jon sighed in defeat. "Yes."  
He leaned over to whisper in Gendry's ear. "Long before I met you."  
Gendry turned his head so he could brush his lips over Jon's. "Just tell me it wasn't Greyjoy."  
Theon harrumphed at that and Robb guffawed. "Ha! He wishes!" Jon rolled his eyes and they went on to the next round.  


Arya lost this time and she almost wiggled in excitement as she said, “Dare.”  
Sansa rolled her eyes and said, “Go on, show Gendry your little party trick.”  
Arya pumped her fist and jumped to her feet, to Gendry’s surprise going out onto the balcony. He stood up and followed her, Jon and Meera coming with him.  
“This never gets old,” Meera murmured. Then to Gendry’s horror, Arya boosted herself up onto the railing of the balcony and stood there, barefoot and balancing, arms out to either side.  
Gendry let out a strangled sound and went to grab her but Jon held his arm. “She’s fine.” “She’s fifty fucking stories above the ground and she’s drunk!” Gendry gasped, not taking his eyes off her. Arya was walking now, arms out and balancing. One foot calmly in front of the other. At the end of the balcony she kicked off into a front flip, landing on her feet and bending into a quick bow.  
When she straightened up, a huge grin on her face, Gendry rushed over to her, pulling her into a rough hug. “You’re fucking insane,” he whispered in her ear feeling his heart rate come back to normal. She gave him a cheeky grin and a wink, “That’s why you love me.” 

They went back inside and in the next round Jon finished last and picked truth again. Gendry shifted so he looked at him. "That one-night-stand... man or woman?" Jon winced but didn't see a way out."Man. But I didn't do anything... just... just had things done. To me." Gendry looked at him with a strange expression now, then he shook his head. "Bloody impossible...," he muttered to himself before turning back to the others. Jon felt his cheeks flush hot. His hand crept out to meet Gendry's and he was relieved when the other man returned the touch, slightly squeezing Jon's fingers. 

Bran was next to lose and picked truth, Arya looked at him, curiosity in her face, “What’s the strangest thing you’ve seen lately?”  
Gendry looked across at Bran, surprised by the odd question.  
Bran seemed to be considering it, gaze turned inwards. Then he smiled and said, “I’ve seen people looking for what they have.” Arya grinned at Bran, while everyone else looked mystified. 

The game continued and Gendry lost again, to a lot of ribbing from the others. It was getting harder to keep track of the game the more he drank. He looked around the circle then said, “Dare.”  
Theon smirked at him, “Do a body shot off someone. Not Jon.”  
Gendry stared at him, then stared around the circle, meeting everyone’s eyes in turn. He looked Theon straight in the eye and said, “Robb.”  
Theon’s eyes widened and Robb grinned and stood, pulling his shirt over his head in one smooth move. Gendry’s eyes travelled down his body. He was well built.  
Robb laid down on the coffee table and tequila, salt and lime appeared from nowhere.  
Gendry hesitated for a moment, bent over Robb’s stomach, looking up at Jon. Jon shifted slightly, the sight, the booze, the kiss from earlier, all stirring in him.  
Then he hissed in a sharp breath as Gendry bent his head and licked his way up Robb’s chest before downing his shot and going in for the lime, plucking it from Robb’s mouth with a triumphant grin.

Then Robb lost, looking a little dazed and the dare was repeated, Gendry lying back as Robb bent his auburn curls over his body, licking a hot wet stripe up him. Robb downed his shot and took his time pulling the lime from Gendry’s mouth. Jon watched the two of them, eyes glued to the scene. As they broke apart he glanced up to see Greyjoy watching him with burning eyes.  


Then Theon was the last to finish his bottle, maybe because he was too busy wriggling in Robb's lap after the last few rounds. He picked dare and Jon sat up straight. Maybe he should ... But Robb was faster than him. "Go on. Kiss him."  
All eyes darted to Jon and his mouth fell open. Did Robb read his fucking thoughts? He looked at him just in time to catch a small wink, then Theon was already there, straddling his lap and kissing Jon hard and hot. When he moved back with a triumphant grin at Gendry, Jon didn't dare to look over. "Ah... little break? I need some fresh air. Gen? Come with me?"  
He tugged at Gendry's arm and he followed willingly enough. Once on the balcony the cold air hit Jon and he suddenly felt dizzy. Jon studied Gendry's face anxiously. But to his utter astonishment he found the other man smiling at him. "Don't worry, Jon. I know they’re setting us up. And I promised I won't hurt you again. Come here, I'm cold without a shirt." Jon growled inwardly while he wrapped his arms around Gendry, going in for a soft kiss. This was not at all what he'd hoped for.

Later when they lay in bed, Gendry sleeping blissfully against his back, the images of Robb licking salt off Gendry's stomach then eating a lime out of his mouth wouldn't leave Jon's mind. He was rock hard thinking about both of their naked bodies, their almost-kiss over the lime.  
It was time to push. He made a pledge to himself. Come Christmas eve he would finally fuck his boyfriend. Or even better: get fucked by him.


	10. Insoddisfatto

He woke up Sunday morning, painfully. And he was aching all over. Gendry stumbled out of bed, trying to remember where the bathroom was. There were so many doors in Robb’s penthouse. He opened one on Arya, sprawled out across a bed in shorts and a singlet, before he found it.  
He crawled back into bed beside Jon and nudged him, passing him a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water when he reached a hand out blindly. Jon swallowed them and then buried his face in his pillow again. Gendry curled up beside him, one arm around his chest, and was soon asleep again.

The next time he woke, it was to the smell of bacon, toast, eggs. He groaned and stretched, seeing the bed empty beside him. Gendry frowned. Just once, it would be nice to wake up beside a non-hungover Jon. Or beside Jon, period. He pulled himself out of bed and stood, waiting a moment before deciding he felt much better than earlier. He glanced at the clock on the beside table: 10.00am. His stomach growled. There was a pair of sweatpants and an old Kingston University t-shirt on the end of the bed and he pulled both on, realising they must be Jon’s. He smiled, liking the feeling of wearing his boyfriend’s clothes.

When he walked out into the living space it was to see that everyone was already up - at least he thought they were the only ones who’d stayed last night... he’d lost track of it at the end. Jon, Robb and Arya were seated around a large glass table and Theon was moving plates of food from the bench to the table. He was wearing an apron that read, ‘Kiss the Cook.’  
Gendry looked at him and then at the food, which was being pulled from underneath silver room service cloches. He snorted and shook his head. These Starks really were something else.

The noise got everyone else’s attention and they all looked over. Jon’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and Arya smirked, probably at his late arrival. He dropped into a seat beside Jon and looked over the spread in front of them. Every conceivable breakfast food was present and his stomach growled loudly again. He flushed in embarrassment but Robb just gestured at the food and said, ‘Dig in.’ They all did, piling plates high, and there wasn’t much talk while they ate.

As the last scraps were being cleared away Robb looked at Jon and Arya to ask, ‘What’s your plans for the day?’  
Ayra shrugged, ‘Holidays now. No plans.’  
Jon glanced at Gendry who shrugged as well. He had nowhere to be.  
‘Right. _Love Actually_ it is then.’  
Gendry laughed, ‘I should have known Arya couldn’t be the only one in her family to obsess over that movie.’

They all arrayed themselves on the couch, Robb and Theon circled around each other in the over-large arm chair, Robb playing gently with the hair at the back of Theon’s neck. Gendry sat on one end with his feet reclining. Jon lay his back against Gendry’s chest and Gendry wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his cheek on the other man’s curls. Arya made herself comfortable in a huge beanbag he hadn’t spotted the night before.

They all talked on and off through the movie about the characters and their stories. In the scene where Jamie proposed to Aurelia, Gendry looked over to see Theon wipe at his eyes discretely. Robb put a finger under the other man’s chin and tilted his face up for a short, sweet kiss. Gendry smiled to himself and turned back to the movie.

When it was done Theon ordered more food - pizza - and they settled in for _Scroodged_. ‘You guys are into Bill Murray, hey?’ Gendry murmured to Jon with a smile.  
Theon groaned at the choice, looking at Robb accusingly, ‘You’re killing me Stark.’  
He left the room at one point and Gendry stifled a laugh. Who knew Theon Greyjoy was just a great big softie who cried at the stories of small, sad children?  
It was so nice, so domestic. Gendry felt relaxed and welcomed and a part of Jon’s family. It helped that he was already good friends with Arya, but he’d wanted Robb to like him too. And though things might have gotten a bit carried away the night before he thought he’d come to an understanding with Jon’s brother. He’d look after Jon. He’d be good to him. Robb didn’t want more than that.

They left after the second movie - Jon had to get home to Ghost and Gendry wanted to be back in his own space for a while. Besides he needed to do some shopping to have Jon over in a few more days.

They didn’t see each other the next day - the 23rd - but Gendry rose early the morning of the 24th excited for Christmas Eve, for Jon’s visit.

———

Jon found himself strangely nervous on his way over to Gendry’s. His thoughts kept returning back to the night to come. What would he say to Gendry? How would he say what he wanted?  
He sighed in frustration, _It would be so much easier if I could say I had the best sex of my life with a random stranger - way better than anything we’ve done together - and I want you to do it like he did._  
But all that would do was hurt Gen - no one wants to be compared to an ex, even if it was only a one-night-stand. He’d been thinking about that night and about how the experience was different to what he and Gendry had, and he’d realised that he wasn’t after roughness - not just that anyway - he was after dominance, the feeling of someone else being in control, calling the shots. He wanted ... he wanted to give in to someone completely and to trust they’d bring him safely out the other side.  
With Gen it was hot, and sweet, and he loved what they did together... but it didn’t take him to the place he’d been that night. The place where every part of his body burned with the touches on it.

Gendry greeted him at the door in a hideously festive sweater. Jon raised an eyebrow at him, unable to hold in the snort of laughter at the sight of the big man in a ‘Happy Ho - Ho - Holidays’ jumper that had Santa splashed across the front of it.  
Gendry shrugged and grinned, ‘Go big or go home I say’, and he leaned in to kiss Jon.  
‘Happy Christmas Eve.’  
‘You’re a giant sap,’ Jon replied, stepping into the flat and kicking his boots off.

‘So, I was thinking - do you skate?’ Gendry asked, as they finished off lunch.  
‘Only if you’re not wearing that thing outside,’ Jon replied, gesturing at the red and green jumper.  
Gendry pouted, ‘What, don’t you think I look hot in it?’  
Jon eyed him. ‘You’d look hot in a brown paper bag. But I have my reputation to think of. I’m supposed to be all serious and broody. I can’t be waltzing around the city with some guy who wears festive pun jumpers.’  
‘Easy solution!’ Gendry said.  
Jon raised an eyebrow.  
‘I got you one too!’ From a bag beside his chair he pulled out a bright yellow jumper with the words ‘Have a Beary Happy Christmas’ written across the front of it, complete with a big-eyed bear.  
Jon looked at it, horrified.  
‘If you’re wearing this, no one will know it’s you! There’s a matching hat somewhere ...’ he rifled around in the bag. Then he looked up and burst into laughter.  
‘Your face! It was worth the £20 just for that.’  
He kept laughing as he pulled his own jumper over his head, dropping it to the floor. ‘C’mon. Let’s hit the ice. There’s a rink not far from here.’  
Jon looked sideways at him, Gendry was still chuckling to himself as he pulled on his boots and coat. ‘You’re such a weirdo sometimes,’ he muttered.  
‘That’s why you love me,’ Gendry snarked back automatically, then they both paused awkwardly, Gendry focussing on his laces. Jon still hadn’t said he loved him. Every time Gendry said it to him, something - something inside just held him back.

They walked down to the ice rink, Gendry chattering about the weather and did Jon think it was going to snow because the weather reports were saying it might be a white Christmas this year. Jon listened with half his attention. Why couldn’t he say it back? He surely loved Gendry, didn’t he? Why wouldn't he?

When they got to the ice, they rented boots and laced them up. Jon finished first, moving out on to the ice and cutting a hard and fast lap around it, burning off some energy. He came to a skidding halt, spraying shards of ice, back in front of Gendry who shook his head.  
‘Is there anything you can’t do?’ He asked.  
Jon just held out his hand, an apology. Gendry took it and they skated together, weaving through the few other people who were out on the ice.

Jon was happy to see Gendry was a decent skater too, and soon the two of them picked up the pace, dodging and weaving around people, one skating ahead, the other speeding up to catch him. They went faster and faster, spinning and turning and Jon found himself grinning as they chased each other across the ice. The wind ruffled his curls and his breath was fogging in front of him and Gendry looked beautiful and happy and -  
Jon caught him around the waist spinning him into a fast turn so that he was behind the other man.  
‘I want you,’ he murmured huskily in his ear. ‘Tonight.’  
Gendry kicked forward with one foot to turn himself around so he was looking into Jon’s eyes. He held one of Jon’s hands as he skated backwards easily.  
‘You mean -?’  
Jon nodded, eyes hot and the look in Gendry’s eyes easily equaled him.

They left the ice soon after that, heading back to Gendry’s. Each one was more aware of the other than normal. Every glance, every brush against each other sparking heat.

When they got back inside, Gendry headed for the kitchen. ‘You - ah - shower. If you want. I’ll get dinner organised.’  
Jon nodded, glancing up and down his body before grabbing a clean change of his clothes from Gendry’s chest of drawers and heading into the bathroom.

Gendry quickly prepped the pizzas - he’d experimented with making the multi-layered thin pizzas they’d both loved so much from Italy and they’d been a success. He threw on some hot salami, olives, cheese and a few other ingredients and then slipped them into the oven.

They were ready just as Jon came out of the bathroom, hair still dripping from his shower and smelling of Gendry’s body wash. Jon leaned in for a kiss but Gendry made it short. ‘I’m all sticky. Wait ‘til after dinner.’

They sat down, both eating quickly, partially because it was delicious, ‘This is amazing!’  
Partially because each of them was thinking about what was to come next.  
‘I’m gonna grab a quick shower,’ Gendry said, as he stacked the plates in the sink.  
‘Put the TV on or make yourself comfortable ... or something.’  
Jon nodded, feeling just as awkward as Gendry was suddenly looking.

Gendry came back out fifteen minutes later, dry with only his towel wrapped around his waist. Jon was on the bed, stripped down to his boxers and he looked up from his phone as he heard the door, putting it to one side.  
Gendry’s hand moved to his waist and he undid the towel, slowly letting it slide to the ground. He was hard already and Jon was surprised to realise this was the first time he’d seen the other man completely naked. He raked his eyes up and down Gendry’s body, humming in appreciation.

Gendry smiled at him and crawled onto the bed. Jon leaned back onto his elbows and Gendry moved forward until he was covering Jon’s body, knees either side of his thighs, forearms bracketing his shoulders. Jon smiled up at him, feeling the heat from Gendry’s body, the sparks where their skin brushed together. He could feel himself getting hard at the sensation, at the anticipation of what was to come.

Gendry leaned down to kiss him, softly at first but Jon moved his hands down to the other man’s arse and pulled them hard against each other. Gendry deepened the kiss immediately and Jon moaned lightly.

Gendry ground down against Jon and they both groaned at the sensation. They kissed again, open mouthed and wet and Gendry let his weight rest more heavily on Jon. Jon wrapped one leg around him, rubbing up against him, loving the feeling of their bare skin rubbing smoothly against each other.

They ground together, hands moving over each other’s bodies, mouths hot and hungry, until the grinding turned harder and faster.  
‘Stop,’ Jon gasped, pulling back from the kiss. ‘I want to -‘ he stopped, not sure how to articulate his fantasy.

'I already - ah - prepped. I figured since this was our first time it might be easier this way. I like it either so ...' Gendry shrugged and grinned. Jon felt a stab of disappointment at this statement but hid it quickly. He didn’t want this to get awkward. And who knew - doing it this way might be incredible. He smiled back. Gendry reached into his bedside table for a condom, rolling it down onto Jon with ease as he pulled his boxers off.

Gendry sat up straighter until he was straddling Jon again, and then he reached behind himself, grasping Jon’s hard cock in his hand, lining it up with himself before sinking down with a moan. Jon let out a gasp as well at the sensation.

In some ways it was like being with a woman, the same motions, the same positions. In every other way it was completely different. So tight and hot and Gendry's body above him looked and felt and smelled so completely masculine.

Gendry rolled his hips, pulling himself up from Jon and then back down. They both groaned again at the feeling. Gendry put his hands on Jon’s chest, pulling himself up and down, head thrown back. Jon’s hands were on his hips now, guiding his movements. It was good. Really good. They moved together well. But there was something ... Jon tried to turn off his brain, to get lost in the sensation of their bodies. Gendry was getting close already, moving faster with moans and cries that shivered right into Jon. But he - he was enjoying it - but not getting to a point where it was pushing him over the edge. He didn’t know what he needed but this wasn’t quite it. Traitorously, his thoughts went back to Venice, to his first time. A stab of heat ran through him, hot and hard.

With a growl he tipped Gendry onto one side, into the bed face first. He repositioned himself and gripped into Gendry's hips and fucked down, imaging at the same time that it was him being fucked. Him being pushed into the pillows. Him gasping and moaning as the man behind him dominated his movements.

Those thoughts made him go harder and faster. Gendry was crying out his name now. A steady stream of moans and cries and Jon pushed him harder ... imagining ... wanting ... with a shuddering cry he spent hard inside Gendry, bending down over his body as he did so.

A second later Gendry cried out his own release, one hand fisted underneath himself. They both collapsed forwards onto the bed, Jon pulling free from Gendry but still lying half on top of him. Both were breathing heavily.  
‘That -‘ Gendry gasped. ‘That was fucking amazing. We need to do that again. Soon.’  
Jon grunted in agreement, privately thinking _that_ wasn’t the way he wanted to do it again soon. But he put his arm around Gendry and pulled him close, kissing the back of his neck.

What he had was good - great - and he just had to be satisfied with that.


	11. Giorno di Natale

They took a cab back to Jon's early on Christmas morning. When they entered the apartment Jon heard some shuffling coming from the bathroom, then water splashing. He raised an eyebrow. "Sam? You still here?"  
Gendry's look when Jon's best friend rounded the corner was a sight he'd never forget. Jon grinned and decided not to prolong this. Not on Christmas day. He swatted Sam on the shoulder. "Shouldn't you have gone yesterday night?" 

Sam coughed and spluttered. "Yeah, I guess? I fell asleep on the couch though, and Ghost didn't wake me, oh no..."  
Jon rolled his eyes. "Ah... Get going? Gilly'll have your hide." Sam jumped a little at that before finally becoming aware of Gendry. Immediately a huge smile broke out on his face and he extended one hand. "Oooh you must be Gendry, Jon has told me so much about you! I'm so sorry I can't stay any longer, my wife's gonna kill me!" And with that he rushed out, throwing a "Merry Christmas" back to them.

Jon turned to look at Gendry with a smirk. "Did I forget to tell you about my best buddy Sam who's Ghostsitting everytime I'm with you?" Gendry nodded slowly and Jon started laughing. "Your face, Gen, your face! Did you really think I'd bring you home on Christmas with another guy waiting there? That would be exeptionally stupid, don't you think?"  
Gendry's face had looked flushed since they'd come in but now he was absolutely burning with embarrassment. Then he started laughing and Jon found himself chuckling along.  
"You got me there for a second to be honest. I was like, what the fuck? But I should've guessed you don't leave Ghost alone all this time. Does he get along with Sam?"  
Jon smiled fondly. "He loves him. There are about six people I think he really likes. Me, you, Robb, Arya, Sam and his wife Gilly. Oh and little baby Sam. The others he mostly ignores and strangers he principally doesn't like. Except when he first met you of course."

Jon tried to make his voice sound as affectionate as he possibly could and was rewarded with another one of Gendry's happy laughs. God, how he loved that laugh! Why was it so difficult to give Gendry what he wanted to hear? Jon wanted to say it, he really did.

While Jon was lost in his thoughts Gendry had already spied the Christmas tree and circled it in admiration. "Wow. That's a really nice one, so even! The last one I had was all crooked and lopsided. Do you have a tree every year?"  
Jon smiled at his obvious excitement. "Nah... actually, this is the first time I’ve had a tree since I live alone. You know... for us?" Gendry stood still for a second then he jumped at Jon so fast they toppled on the couch together. Gendry kissed him long and passionately and when he came up for air he practically glowed. "I love you so much! Being with you... actually, skip the gift. I have the best already."

Jon's mind was reeling. _Say it! It's Christmas! It's your boyfriend! Your wonderful sweet boyfriend!_ Another voice interrupted those thoughts. _It's not enough... he doesn't do what I want... I don't want sweet..._

Jon opened his mouth. "I... I want you." It simply wasn't possible. But Gendry's face betrayed nothing but want. He was already laying halfway on top of Jon and he bent down to kiss him again while simultaneously bucking his hips so that he was pressed against Jon's crotch and Jon moaned at the sensation. _Please, Gen. Fuck me. Hold me down and fuck me._ He didn't say it. Coward. 

Later they sat under the tree, both dressed in bathrobes and sweatpants after showering. Gendry had asked Jon again about his aversion to christmassy pyjamas and Jon had explained reluctantly and with red ears. Three years ago Robb had had the same idea about Christmas slumber parties and pjs and while Jon (feeling incredibly stupid) and Robb had looked like a beardy version of the Rugrats, Theon had spent the entire day parading around naked, insisting that this was his sleeping outfit.  
Gendry giggled at the story. "Poor baby, were you awfully embarrassed? You let him get to you way too much, love."  
He ducked with a grin when Jon swatted him over the head grinning as well. "Stop bleating, Gen. Open your damn present."  
Gendry shook his head. "Nope. After dinner. Let's get that Chinese menu, shall we?"

After a hefty portion of Chinese food, more than one bottle of eggnogg and the inevitable Christmas crackers ("from Harrods!!!" Gendry had exclaimed to Jon's embarrassment) Gendry finally declared it time for the gifts. Jon watched as his boyfriend tore the paper off of his rather large package. He still had the crinkled red paper crown from the crackers lopsidedly around his head, his cheeks were flushed from the eggnogg and his eyes were shining in anticipation. Jon couldn't help but smile when Gendry's eager fingers finally managed to pry the box open. For a moment he wondered how many Christmases there had been before without a gift. Then Gendry's gasp broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Jon, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You didn't!!!" He unfolded the cloak slowly, almost reverently. His fingers stroked the red brocade with the golden embroidery. "This must've cost a fortune! Was that the inspiration you had when we were decorating my flat? That's only two weeks? How did you DO this???"  
Jon shrugged, leaning forward to stop Gendry's exclamation and received a rather distracted thank-you-kiss. Gendry apparently couldn't be bothered with anything but his new cloak. He scrambled to his feet, nearly falling onto his face in his rush to get up and out of the bathrobe. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, marvelling at how snug the cloak fit around his shoulders. He stared at Jon accusingly. "This is customized! When? How? I mean... how?"  
Jon grinned in delight. "You do realize that you sleep like the dead, Gen? And that architects-to-be might have measuring tapes? And it was no trouble, really. A friend of Sansa's into designing and she owed me one. So. There you are."

Gendry turned to the window, gazing at his reflection while he twisted and twirled to admire himself from all angles. Then he looked back at Jon. "What do you think?"  
Jon got up then too, stepping in front of Gendry, his hands smoothing down the collar. "Amazing. Even with sweatpants."  
Gendry leaned forward to kiss him properly this time. "Thank you. Thank you so much. My own Casanova cloak. I love it... I love you!" Jon took a deep breath. "I - you're so bloody wonderful." He wrapped his arms around Gendry, murmuring in his ear. "I never want to be without you again."

 

\--------------------------

 

Gendry shivered at those words. It wasn't quite the same, but... maybe Jon just needed more time. Not everyone had his own speed-of-light ways. He shuffled out of Jon's arms and smirked at him. "Your turn."  
Jon looked to the tree. "Ah... am I blind or is my gift invisible?"  
Gendry laughed, turning to his bag that was laying behind the couch. "I got it here. Didn't want it to be mistaken for junk mail or something."  
He held the long envelope out and Jon took it hesitantly, obviously trying to not look too expectant.  
Gendry's smile widened. "Get on with it."  
Jon carefully tore the envelope open, producing a flashy Christmas card. He read the text (Merry first Christmas, love Gendry) and grinned at the drunk reindeers on the front. Then he looked into the envelope again. He took two thick papers out of it and his eyes grew big when he read the print on them. "You've got to be kidding me..." He looked up, his eyes glittering. "Phantom of the Opera? How did you...? I mean, Gen... These cost a fortune!"  
Gendry rubbed the back of his head, trying to play it down. "Nah, not really. I mean, yeah. But those are up high so it wasn't too bad. Besides, that's what moonlighting is for. Treating my boyfriend. You like it then?"  
Jon closed his eyes. "You didn't just ask me that. I love it, you oaf!" He studied the tickets again. "The 29th... that's in four days! Wow, this is the best!"

Gendry had to ask. "Who you're gonna take?" Jon rolled his eyes. "Ghost, what do you think? I know you had a lot of eggnogg today, but what is it with the stupid questions now?"  
Gendry stared at the ground. "I guess... I guess I'm just not sure? And I mean they're your tickets so you can take whoever you like, so-"  
"Hush!" Jon looked nearly angry. "I'm with you. I want to be with you as much as possible. You shouldn't be unsure of this." Jon sighed, rubbing his temples. "I guess it's my fault, isn't it? Because I'm still... am I too distant, Gen?"

Gendry hurried to silence his comment. "Not at all! You're wonderful! I guess I'm just stupid." He tried to change their conversation to a lighter topic. "Sooo what you say about a couple of gratitude blowjobs and then some pudding?" To his immense relief it worked, Jon laughed and nudged him playfully in the chest. "Will you keep that cloak on, Signore?"

When Gendry lay in bed, waiting for Jon, he sighed happily. That had been his best Christmas since his mum had died, and yet... He took his phone from the nightstand.

 

 **Gendry:** He doesn't say it. He just doesn't say it. Am I an idiot to expect it so soon?

 

He didn't have to wait long.

 

 **Arya:** i would say he MASKS his real feelings.

 **Gendry:** Yeah, probably. But why?

 **Arya:** you have to LIFT THE VEIL

 **Gendry** : Are you drunk???

 **Arya** : *facepalm*

 


	12. Il fantasma dell'Opera

Gendry looked round Arya's dorm room. He'd been here before but somehow he didn't remember it being _this_ chaotic. He wandered over to her desk, shouting over his shoulder. "Hurry up, missy! We're going to be late and Hot Pie will be mad and we'll get an earful. I swear three Christmas celebrations in a row is getting a bit ridiculous."  
Out of the bathroom came some muffled reply which told Gendry she was probably applying lipstick just now. He looked down on her desk, at the mass of papers flying around. Then he hesitated. There were a lot of photos of Jon, all printed out. And Arya had painted a mask on his face on every single one of them. When she came out she grinned at finding him staring at the pics.  
He raised his head, shooting her a bewildered glance. "Watched _The Crow_ too much lately? Can't rain all day and all that? I'm sorry to disappoint you but your brother's certainly no secret superhero." His thoughts drifted off for a second. "Though he would look amazing in Brandon Lee's outfit, with the make up and his curls and everything... Sorry." Gendry shook his head to come back to earth.  
Arya wasn't grinning anymore, she was hitting her forehead repeatedly with her palm. "Oh. My. God. I need a drink. Let's go out before I shoot you for being an idiot or something."

\-------

On the evening of their theatre outing Gendry was nervous as hell again. Jon had told him he could go in jeans and a shirt and that it wasn't so strict nowaydays. He still had gone shopping for a new pair of trousers though, dark blue, softer than jeans but not as stiff as dress pants. He wore the black long-sleeved shirt he'd worn when they had met Robb and Theon at the Shard. When Gendry spotted Jon coming towards him in front of the theatre he was glad he'd dressed this way. Jon wore some black fancy-looking coat. It was open and Gendry saw black trousers and a grey shirt. He looked very prim and proper, he even had his hair tied back a bit, only some curls escaping and dancing around his face.   
Jon's eyes lit up when he looked him up and down before kissing him. "Looking good, Gen. This look suits you."  
Gendry grinned. "Hey yourself! What's with the hair? I've never seen you having it tied back."  
Jon laughed. "If you don't like it I'll let it out again. But I've seen Heath Ledger wearing it like this often enough, so I thought I'd give it a try."  
Gendry toyed with one of the stray curls. "Don't you dare. I like it."  
Jon leaned into his touch. "Good. I'll try a man bun then next."  
Gendry snorted in response to that, 'That may be taking things a _bit_ far,' he smiled.

They were still chuckling about it when they entered the theatre. They sidled into their row and Gendry looked around. Curiously, they were the only ones on the highest floor. "It's not the best view, I know," he whispered to Jon. "But at least we're front row."  
Jon smiled at him. "It's cool! I love high places."  
When the musical began they stopped talking. Gendry was totally immersed until he noticed Jon starting to shift beside him. The phantom had just brought Christine into his cave, singing _The Music of the Night_. It was beautiful, but somehow Jon looked to be on edge rather than enjoying it. Gendry leaned over. "You okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine." It sounded like Jon was gritting his teeth but Gendry let it slide. Soon he seemed to relax a bit - until _Masquerade_. Then Jon shifted in his chair, letting out a small sound, before shifting again. He glanced over. 

Jon's eyes were glued to the stage. His mouth was slightly open and he'd been chewing on his lip so much it looked red and swollen. Gendry's gaze dropped down in the dim light of the theatre and he could see a noticable bulge in the other man's trousers. Jon had one hand gripped on his thigh as though he was stopping himself from reaching across and ... Gendry grinned and bent over to murmur in Jon's ear, voice hot and low, "Christine doing it for you, huh?"  
Jon started and turned to him, their faces just inches from each other. Even in the dim light from the stage Gendry could see the need on his face. His pupils were blown wide with want and he bit again at his bottom lip. He looked the way he did when they were in the middle of something and suddenly Gendry felt himself getting hard too.  
Jon blushed slightly and looked down then glanced back up at Gendry from under his lashes in a way that destroyed him every time.  
'The phantom,' he muttered.  
'Huh?' Gendry replied, not following him, already lost in ideas of being wrapped around him.  
Jon shifted in his seat again, pulling his pants looser around his crotch with a soft sound.  
'The phantom. In the mask.' He sounded embarrassed by the admission but his gaze returned to the stage as if he couldn't help it.  
Gendry watched him, intrigued. Then he leaned in again, 'Really?' He said, and his voice was husky now. "If I had known masks get you all hot and bothered I would've worn one for our first date!"  
Jon moaned quietly, closing his eyes for a moment and Gendry raised his eyebrows. "You've got it bad, huh? I think it would be wrong of me not to help you out," he teased. 

Jon's eyes closed and he hissed in a breath and suddenly Gendry couldn't resist anymore. He brought one hand up to the side of Jon's face and turned his head. Then he bent in and captured his mouth in a deep hot kiss. He pushed his tongue in and Jon opened his own mouth straight away, moaning into him. Jon's hands came up to cup his face, gripping at his shoulders and Gendry kissed him deeper. Jon pushed back against him, hot and needy, little sounds rising in his throat. Gendry brought a hand down as they continue to kiss. He cupped the bulge of Jon's hard cock through his pants and the other man pushed up against him, hips moving involuntarily. His fingers bit into Gendry's shoulders and he moaned again, louder this time.  
Gendry bit gently at his lip, before sliding to his knees on the floor. His movement seemed to snap Jon out of his daze. He looked down at Gendry, eyes suddenly wide and slightly panicked. "Gen! You can't - this is Her Majesty's Theatre!" he hissed.  
Gendry just smirked up at him and worked his trousers open, freeing his already dripping cock. "Gen..." It was more of a whimper this time. 

Gendry looked at him, making a tsk tsk sound deep in his throat. It had a curious effect on Jon. His breath shuddered out of him and he screwed his eyes shut, his hands reaching out to move through Gendry's hair.  
Gendry pulled back. "Raise your hands to eye level." He'd meant to say it playfully, a homage to the Phantom, but it came out sounding a lot darker than he'd intended.  
Still, Jon immediately obeyed, moaning quiety as he did so. The sudden submissiveness surprised Gendry and he looked up at Jon - his eyes were closed and his whole body trembled slightly in anticipation. The sight nearly brought Gendry undone - it wasn't something he'd ever expected to see in this man. But he found that he liked it. A lot. He lowered his mouth down onto Jon's cock. 

Jon moaned again as Gendry licked his way up his shaft, sucking down around his head, pulling back with a deep, throbbing pressure. Jon gasped and his hips thrust up. Gendry clamped his hands around them, pushing him into his seat, holding him still. Jon's breath was harsh and fast now, hands clutching his own shoulders, though Gendry could tell the other man was aching to reach down to touch him. He moved against the hold and Gendry tightened his grip, fingers digging in. Jon groaned at the sensation and Gendry grinned around him, a whole new side to their relationship opening up in front of him. He sucked hard and fast, working Jon to his climax, not worrying in the slightest about subtlety or softness. From the sounds Jon was making he was very on board with the approach.

Down on the stage the voices of Christine and the Phantom rose in a furious crescendo at _The Point of No Return_. Gendry swallowed Jon down whole, his fingers digging into Jon's hips with bruising pressure. Jon looked down at him through hazy eyes, lost in the sensations and a shiver ran through his whole body. He came hard down Gendry's throat with a sharp cry - Gendry's movements stopped and he stared up at Jon, shaken to the core.

That sound ... just like ... Jon's eyes were fixed on him, glittering in the dim light of the theatre. _Fuck_ he thought, as realisation hit him. At the same time, a bolt of arousal shot through him. Gendry pushed himself up and back into his seat. He quickly opened his own fly and Jon looked across at him, dazed from his own release. Before he could say a word Gendry had wrapped his fist in Jon's hair and pushed him down onto his aching cock. Jon didn't protest, instead he opened his lips with a gasp, allowing Gendry to push him down until he nearly gagged. Jon's hands came across to Gendry's thighs and he clutched him desperately as his mouth worked around Gendry's thrusting cock. Gendry grinned savagely and pulled Jon up to kiss him hard, biting into his mouth before shoving him back down. He hissed when Jon sucked him in again, swirling his tongue, moaning around his length. Gendry thrust up against him and Jon only stilled for a second before starting to bob his head. When he pulled back again he let his teeth graze Gendry's cock ever so slightly and that was all it took for him to spill with a hitched breath into Jon's eager mouth. 

\----

They left the theatre silently. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Jon seemed to be glowing, his eyes shining with satisfaction. Gendry just felt like he'd been hit by a bus. The immediate feeling of knowing him. Arya's stupid clues. The sound he'd just made when he came. Another image floated his mind. Three men. A tall one, regal with a golden mask. Another, more slender, like a demon. With his hands on a man stepped out of Sheherazade's stories. Fuck. How could he have been so blind? And Jon - did he know? In that moment Jon reached out to take his hand and Gendry reeled back as if burned. Could he really..? No. He had to believe Jon had no idea. He took a step back. Jon watched him with a worried frown. "You okay, Gen?"  
He shook his head. "Sorry. I have to go ... something important. I'm sorry. See you at New Year's, okay? Sorry."  
He practically ran away, not looking back at Jon's confused and hurt face.

Gendry pulled out his phone as soon as he was out of sight, dialing Arya's number. She picked up immediately. "Hey! How was the singsong stuff?"  
Gendry panted into the phone. "Where are you. I need to talk to you. NOW!"  
She sounded indignant at his shouting. "Calm down, man. You sound like a perv when you're breathing into your phone like that. Where are you?"  
"Piccadilly Circus."  
He heard her chuckle. "It's your lucky day, I'm at the Waterstone's. Meet me up at the cafe."  
He hang up without another word.

When the elevator doors opened Arya was already waiting right in front of them, nearly giving Gendry a heart attack. Despite everything going on he rolled his eyes. "How many people have you scared out of their wits like this before I was the one inside?"  
Arya shrugged. "Two or three. Now what's the emergency? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Gendry sat down at one of the tables. "Don't laugh, okay? I told you about Italy, didn't I?"  
"About your amazing one-night-stand with an Arabian Prince? Yes, more than once. Why?" Her face could only be described as brimming with exitement although she kept her voice cool.  
Gendry eyed her suspiciously. "Do you have anything else you want to say on this topic?"  
Arya held out her arm. Gendry looked at it in confusion. "What now?"  
She shoved her wrist nearly in his face. "Look at that FABULOUS bangle, Gendry. It's made from Murano glass. JON brought it back for me from VENICE when he was there LAST FEBRUARY at a FUCKING MASQUERADE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!!!!"

Gendry sat back. His mind was reeling so much he thought he was going to be sick. Arya's gaze was worried now. "You okay, Gen? I really didn't think it'd take you this long to figure it out."  
He shook his head. "Does Jon know?"  
Arya snorted. "Hell, no. Venice was such a firework in his life I think it blinded him a bit. It took me forever to get him to agree to even see you for a date ... I really couldn't resist after you both started telling me about the most amazing night of your life with a stranger you'd never see again. You have _no idea_ how much this has been killing me! You gonna tell him?"  
To his own surprise Gendry shook his head. Everything suddenly made a lot more sense. "Not yet I won't. I have to think this over. Wow." He looked up, an amazed smile slowly appearing on his face. "If I'd seen this in a movie I would have said, way too much coincidence. It's like fate somehow. I'll tell him on New Year's Day I think. Like a new beginning." Gendry started grinning. This was unfuckingbelievable.

\------

Jon felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and sighed in relief when he saw Gendry's name on the display. He picked up immediately. "Gen? Thank god! I was worried out of my mind! What happened?"  
Gendry's laugh sounded so overjoyed Jon felt his fear melting away. "I'm fine. I thought I was going to be sick or something. Turns out I'm just an idiot. Can you forgive me for leaving you like that?"  
Jon huffed into the phone. He was so relieved he couldn't be angry really. "Not very galant of you, that's for sure."  
Gendry practically purred down the line. "I'll make it up to you next year." He chuckled, then his voice became serious and somehow urgent. "You have no idea how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! (or probably not by this point haha) 
> 
> Comments (as always) very welcome.


	13. Infuriare

It was almost midnight and Jon downed another drink as he watched Gendry joke with the bartender. The bar was busy, packed with New Year's revellers, eager for a good time. They hadn’t seen each other the day before, only today when he’d picked him up at his flat. They hadn’t spoken much, Gendry had kissed the living daylights out of him the second he’d entered the flat. He hadn’t offered any further explanations to his abrupt departure after that theatre … _thing._

Now he was bubbling over with happiness. He seemed so at ease, so sweet with his laughter and exaggerated gestures. Hard to believe this was the same man that had gone down on his knees in a very public theatre … Jon shuddered at the thought. How Gen had just gripped his head and pushed him down, not asking if Jon wanted it, just assuming … it was the hottest thing he’d ever done to him. Jon just couldn’t get his head around the sudden switch. It seemed like Gendry had two personalities, the sweet, loving guy who’d do anything for him – and the guy that bit him bloody at the Stark-mas, the guy that just pushed him where he wanted him … He liked both. Very much. And to think he might be lucky enough to actually get both ...

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, hot breath ghosting over his neck. "Watching your loverboy, Snow? He’s a cute one, I’ll give you that. But that’s not enough for you, isn’t it? You need the danger. You need the darkness. You need someone to just shove you down and fuck you till you scream.“ Jon shuddered at Greyjoy's words, wondering for a fleeting moment how this man could know him so well - could recognise that need in him.

Theon pressed against Jon’s back, one hand caressing Jon’s neck softly while the fingers of the other hand slowly wandered across his hip, crawling under his shirt. Jon let him, the words, and the drinks he'd already had creating a mesmerising spell he couldn't bring himself to break.  
"You could get all that and more from me…“ The fingers stroked Jon’s stomach now, making him release a shuddering gasp. Theon continued. "But it doesn’t have to be me, loathe as I am to tell you that. Your boy … he’s got it in him. Have you already had a taste of it? You just need to get it to the surface, coax it out of him …“  
Theon’s hand wandered down again, his fingers slowly sprawling out over Jon’s crotch. "Those arms … see how the muscles flex? He could rip you apart …“ His palm pressed against Jon and he felt himself grow hard under the insistent touch. He didn’t take his eyes off Gendry for a second. And now the other man was looking back.

"See how he’s looking at you? He can see what I’m doing to you. See how he furrows his brow? How he clenches his jaw? See the tendons in his neck straining? I bet he would love to break my arm just now.“

Theon’s hand started rubbing at Jon’s cock through the tight fabric of his jeans, his teeth were grazing his ear before he whispered into it. "See his fingers, how they grip the side of the bar? That’s how they’ll grip your hips tonight, before he tears you to pieces. Look at him, Snow. He can see you gasp and shiver under my touch … and he’s rock hard watching you. You are such a treat …“

Suddenly the hands were gone, Theon had stepped aside. His voice sounded a bit wistful when he spoke again.

"Shame it’s all for him. I’m sure you would’ve enjoyed it. I would’ve. Now go, he’ll fuck you within an inch of your life. And Snow…“

Jon had already started walking in Gendry’s direction, transfixed by his burning gaze. Now he stopped, turning his head back questioningly.

Theon wore his usual arrogant smirk again. "…you’re welcome.“

 

When Jon approached him, starting to speak, "Gendry -“ he was cut short by the man’s mouth. It didn’t deserve the term ‘kiss'. This was a bite, a snarl. He only said one word. "Out.“

The whole way back to his place Gendry was all over Jon, his hands clawed into his jacket, his teeth on his neck, his leg firmly wedged between Jon’s, keeping him trapped. He didn’t seem to give a shit about the other passengers packed onto the tube, then the bus. Jon felt like the prey to a wild beast, not able to escape those fangs. He didn’t want to escape. It was all Jon could do not to moan desperately, not to start rubbing himself against Gendry’s thigh in front of all the watching passengers.

When they came to the apartment block Gendry didn’t even wait until they were at his flat. In the elevator he fumbled Jon’s belt open, pushing his hands inside his jeans. Jon gasped when he felt Gendry‘s teeth again, biting down hard onto his shoulder and his fingers wrapping around his cock. Jon moaned so loud Gendry slipped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!“ he growled.

They stumbled through the apartment door and Gendry ripped Jon’s jacket off, tearing at the shirt underneath until the fabric gave way under his fingers. Gendry fisted a handful of Jon’s hair, yanking his head back. His breath came in angry huffs and Jon felt like he was burning alive under the gaze of those furious eyes, darkened with rage and want. There was no laughter in them now. He kissed Jon again, hard enough to break the skin of his lip, then shoved him against the kitchen table.

With one mad jolt he yanked Jon’s trousers down to his ankles, his fingernails raking over his arse. He spit on his hand, shoving it hard between Jon’s arsecheeks. Jon felt two slick fingers pushing into him without warning and he cried out. It hurt … so good … just like … Gendry continued to fuck him mercilessly with his fingers, adding a third, his other hand snaking around Jon’s hips and grabbing his cock, giving him a rough squeeze. He continued to stretch him fast and good while bending Jon over the table, growling at him.  
"Greyjoy had his hand on your cock. I saw your eyes … you liked it there. I swear I’ll fuck him out of you. You can take it, pup. I know you can. You took it before.“  
Then his fingers were gone and Jon was left trembling, his cock achingly hard, harder than ever before. He heard some shuffling behind him and suddenly Gendry shoved his cock inside Jon in one brutal thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Jon threw his head back and shouted at the sudden fullness, the pain overridden by the long wished-for sensation of being fucked, by a pleasure so intense tears started to form in his eyes.

"You’re mine, you hear me? Mine!“ Gendry pulled back only to push back in even harder. Then he started fucking Jon properly, a punishing rhythm. Every so often Jon felt Gendry’s cock rub against his prostate, sending sparks of heat through him. He wasn’t aware of the sounds he made, a constant stream of moans, cries, gasps and sobs, his own cock leaking, all the while pushing back for more, more, more, wanting him deeper, faster, harder.

"Say it. Say it, Jon!“ Gendry grunted in exertion, quickening his thrusts, holding Jon tight. Jon gasped, panted, it took him a second or two to find the words. "Yours,“ he finally managed to moan. "I’m yours. Fuck, Gen … I’m yours. Fuck fuck fuck …“

He felt Gendry tense behind him, his fingers digging into Jon’s hips so hard he knew he would be bruised all over tomorrow. With a last growl Gendry spilled deep inside Jon’s ass, gripping Jon’s cock hard with a quick, hard rub. That was all it took Jon to come as well, hot and hard all over Gendry’s hand. His breathing was still heavy when Gendry leaned over to rasp in Jon’s ear. "You’ll never let him touch you again without my permission, is that clear?“  
Jon was still heaving with the force of his orgasm but he managed to choke out an answer. "Yes ... oh god, yes.“

Jon felt Gendry pull out and step away from him and he carefully stood up straight and turned around to face him. His face was streaked with tears and he wrapped his arms around Gendry with an urgency he’d never felt before. Slowly Gendry relaxed in his grip and started stroking his back. "Ssshhh … hush, pup. All is good. I love you so much.“

 

Gendry was nearly comatose, but Jon lay wide awake next to him in bed later. He felt like he was floating on some high. That had been the best sex he’d ever had. Just what he’d wanted. Just what he’d needed. Just like he’d been given by the man in Venice.  
He realised with a bemused smile that New Year's had come and gone without either of them noticing it. What a way to ring it in. Tomorrow he had to talk to Gendry, tell him how much he’d loved it.  
And probably send Greyjoy some flowers.


	14. Strappato

This time it was Jon's turn to wake up alone. He looked over and saw Gendry busy at work in his kitchenette, whisking some things together in a bowl. Jon sat up, wincing for a moment then grinning to himself. Finally. How he'd wanted to feel like that again! He got up and stumbled over, walking a little funny. He didn't even bother with clothes. He wrapped his arms around Gendry and kissed his neck, then looked over his shoulder. "Morning. What you making?"  
Gendry craned his neck to kiss him briefly before taking a ladle and dropping portions of the stuff into an already hot pan. "Hey, love. Blueberry pancakes. I hope you like them? Happy New Year by the way."  
Jon smiled, nuzzling his face into Gendry's neck. "Smells awesome. Happy New Year to you too." When the pancakes were done Gendry turned to face Jon, then suddenly his face contorted as if in pain and he winced. Jon frowned at that. "What's wrong, Gen?"  
Gendry let his fingers brush over the bruises on Jon's hips, the marks on his shoulders and neck. "Fuck, Jon ... I'm so sorry 'bout that. I promised you never to hurt you like this again-"

Jon had pressed both hands on Gendry's mouth. "No! Shut up! That was the best night we ever had, please don't take it back now!"  
Gendry stared at him incredulously. "You can't mean it. The way I handled you... you must be so sore..."  
Jon shook his head angrily. "Course I am, but that doesn't mean I didn't love every second of it. It was just like... just like..." He stuttered a bit and went silent.  
Gendry was watching him intently now. "Like what?"  
Jon sighed and sat down. "Okay. You know I had a one-night-stand once, yes? That was the most amazing night of my entire life. And I ... I can't help it, but ... Fuck, Gen!" He let his head drop onto his forearms. "I'm sorry." It came out a bit muffled and he looked up again. "I'm sorry. I love everything we're doing, I really do, but I just ... I'm yearning all the time for the man that just took me, shoved me up against a wall and had his way with me." Jon felt his face contort into a grimace but now he'd started he just couldn't stop. And Gendry looked ... perplexed. "Last night, when you were so angry ... it was like that one time, some of it. Where you just didn't ask what I wanted and just ... fuck."

Gendry's voice was calm but there was a storm gathering behind his brows. "Are you saying ... Everything we’ve done over the past few months apart from me manhandling you ... You didn't like it?"  
Jon nearly howled at those words. "No, of course not! I loved everything, just ... this is just what I like best, what I need. At least sometimes. And Greyjoy, he somehow knew and he got you worked up and-" Jon stopped at Gendry's look of horror.  
"You mean that was his goal all along? To get me to fuck you like a beast?"  
Jon got up. "No, you bloody idiot!! He's just realized it at Stark-mas when you shoved me against the glass and I think he wanted to help us-"  
" _Help_ us!!!" Gendry nearly shouted then. "Couldn't you have just told me? Like, hey Gen, could you please fuck me raw because some guy did it some time and you're just not doing it good enough??"  
Jon couldn't believe his ears. "That's not what I said! Besides, I tried but you didn't believe me!"  
"You could've tried harder!"

The pancakes sat forgotten on the table between them as they shouted at each other across it.  
"Fuck, Jon! I can't believe you're holding back because of a one-night-stand you had nearly a year ago. I'm here, right in front of you. I'd do anything for you. I'll fuck you bloody if that's what it takes to make you really mine, your whole self. Whatever you want! But you can't go and discuss this with fucking Greyjoy instead of just TELLING ME!!!"  
Jon reeled back. "You're the most stubborn idiot I've ever met. I told you, I didn't discuss anything with anyone! And I told you that I DID drop hints about what I wanted."  
Gendry's face was red from shouting but now he paled. "And what about you holding back? You didn't say anything to that."  
Jon cast his gaze aside and Gendry nodded. "Because I'm right, am I? You are. You won’t say you love me because you're desperately clinging to a memory instead of living in the here and now. I'm here, now. Look at me, Jon. Am I not enough?" His voice had lowered and Jon looked up at him. Tears were brimming in Gendry's eyes and he trembled.  
Jon swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," he whispered before quickly slipping into his clothes, leaving Gendry behind.

 

When Jon arrived at Robb's he was a mess. After ringing it took nearly ten minutes before he was buzzed in. Theon was standing in the open door of the apartment and crooned as soon as he caught sight of Jon. "Snooow! Are we a little bow-legged today? Told you, didn't I? You owe me-" He'd looked into Jon's face and fell silent at once.  
"Shit, Snow... come in, man. Robb?" He shouted over his shoulder and Robb came in from the balcony.  
"Jon? What the hell?" He didn't get any chance to say more than that before Jon had thrown himself into his brother's arms.  
"We had a fight! I told him about Venice and he said I'm holding back and that he's here and I don't know what to do!" Jon looked up at Robb, hiccupping at the last words.

Theon came over to kiss Robb lightly before petting Jon's head awkwardly. "Hey, Snow... whatever happened I'm sure it's fixable. Robb, do your magic. I'll leave you two to it. Text me, okay?" With that he was gone and Jon sniffed. "Greyjoy has a heart, how curious..."  
Robb chuckled at that. "Come on. Let's sit down and you tell me what's happened. Chronologically."

Jon took a deep breath. "Okay, you probably noticed how Theon had his hands all over me last night." Robb grinned wolfishly and nodded. "And Gendry got predictably angry, that's what Theon had in mind, and I told Gendry today and-"  
Robb had raised his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. In a fight with your boyfriend you mentioned Theon? Jon ... you're a bloody idiot."  
Jon sighed. "I am. Anyways, he ... god, this is uncomfortable. He - fucked me. Really good. Like the guy in Venice." Jon felt his face burning up but Robb just nodded again. "And it was so good and everything I wanted and today he was all awkward and said he's sorry and I told him I liked it and he didn't believe me ... so I told him about Venice."  
Robb sat up a bit straighter. "The exact words, please." Jon stared down into his lap, his voice strained. "I think I've said I'm yearning for the man that just took me and... y'know." He started to well up again and Robb drew him into his arms again, stroking his back.  
"Oh Jon... You're my brother and I love you to the moon and back - but you're a bloody idiot. You really have to eat shit to solve the situation, you know that? And I think he's right. You ARE holding back. Which is really stupid if you ask me." He bent down and kissed Jon lightly on the lips. It was meant brotherly and comforting but Jon's mind was so crushed with everything that he blurted the question out before he could stop himself.

"That night in Venice... If the man hadn't appeared... I need to know -“  
“What would've happened? You can figure that out on your own, Jon. Theon talked of nothing else but what he would've liked to do to you. He'd been going on about it for _weeks._ Nearly made me jealous. You should've seen how disappointed he was when you were whisked away by that stranger. We both were."  
Jon had known the answer would be something like that but he still couldn't really believe it. "Robb..."  
"Jon. Stop tearing yourself up over something that never happened and probably will never happen now you're in a relationship. Just see it like this: I wouldn't have minded sharing with you."

Jon thought about it all for a second while still huddled close to Robb. "Greyjoy... do you love him?"  
Robb laughed, a soft rumble in his chest. "Of course I do. Always have. He's been like a part of me for as long as I can remember and when we're apart for a longer period it's like I'm missing an organ or something like that. I need him at my side to breathe."  
"Despite everything?"  
Robb sighed and shuffled a bit so he could look at Jon's face again. "Despite everything. I know he keeps shagging people left and right but it's not nearly as many as he makes you think. And yes, I do get jealous sometimes. But it's a part of him and since I love him, I love every part of him. You know what I mean? Just like you should love every part of Gendry." He sighed again. "He would do it for me if I asked him, I'm sure. Theon. Go the whole way. Being exclusive and all. But there's no need. He always comes home to me. That's the part that counts."

Jon murmured, "I do want Gendry. I want him so much. But still ..."  
Robb sat up and took Jon's shoulders. "Wake up, Jon. There's a gorgeous man who loves you with all his heart. He's sweet, caring and so good looking that I actually have the hots for him a bit. Kidding. AND you just found out he's able to give you everything you need, including banging you unconscious if what you told me is true. So stop the fuck dreaming of some distant memory and start living!" Robb smiled at Jon. "You do love him, Jon. I know you. Go and show him."  
Jon leaned foreword into Robb's arms for one last hug. Could it be that easy to let go of the memory - the experience that had been burning inside him for so long? "Thanks. But I need to think it over."

Robb pulled his phone out then, probably texting Theon that it was safe to come back. As if he had been waiting outside the whole time he came in after five minutes, a big bag in his hand. "Food, guys! Who wants Indian? Snow, how are you?" Jon decided he could stay for a little while, enjoy the banter, the comfort ... He really needed to think everything over, and he really needed to figure out how to approach Gendry.

 

Gendry was in shock. Jon had left in the middle of a fight. Their first fight. Fuck!!! He sank down onto a chair, burying his head in his hands. He'd been too harsh ... and crazy. He was absofuckinglutely crazy. He whipped out his phone.

 

 **Gendry:** Hey. I'm jealous at myself. How stupid am I?

 **Arya:** very. what happened?

 **Gendry:** He literally told me he's in love with the guy from Venice.

 **Arya:** uh... don't wanna spill the beans or something but that would be you remember?

 **Gendry:** Haha, you've been funnier. I don't know what to do.

 **Arya:** tell him?

 **Gendry:** I don't know. I want him to be in love with ME, not some one-night-stand.

 **Arya:** that you have been

 **Gendry:** Yes, okay, I got it. I really am stupid. We both said hurtful things and he's gone. What should I do?

 **Arya:** from what I know he's at robb's eating indian and thinking about how to make it up to you so if i were you i'd just relax

 **Gendry:** You do know that the man that I love has just ran out after a stupid fight and I'm here all alone and you tell me to relax?

 

There wasn't any answer after that but an hour later the doorbell rang and he smiled to himself. Just like he'd thought Arya and Hot Pie came in with a sixpack, two large pizzas and a whole bag of mind-numbing splatter horror movies. Gendry was touched. "You guys... just what I need now."

Later when he was alone again he couldn't help himself.

 

 **Gendry:** I love you, no matter what. Good night.

 

He didn't receive a reply.


	15. Distanza

When Jon went back to work the next day he was in the worst mood imaginable. And when his boss asked him if he had had nice holidays he snapped. "Yes, very nice, thank you! My boyfriend probably hates me now, Greyjoy turned out to be a human being-" He remembered something else. "And you’re shagging my sister!!!"

Tyrion stumbled back, hands raised. "Woah, woah! First, sorry about your man but I'm sure you'll sort it out. Second, there must be some sort if misunderstanding because that's simply not possible. And third ... that's not strictly true, technically speaking. I'm not shagging anyone. But ... Sansa ... she's a special woman and I like her a lot."

Jon groaned. "She's twenty-two, Tyrion! You are, what? Thirty-something? That's just..." He shuddered.  
Tyrion sighed. "Listen, Snow. I know she's been hurt before. Speaking of that, it kind if proves Greyjoy actually IS a human being, considering his role in that story, damn ... Anyway. I know what she's been through and I don't intend on doing her any more harm. I don't force her into anything. But I greatly enjoy her company."

He reached up to pat Jon on the back. "Come on, Snow. You know what? I'll give you the rest of the week off. Go home. Take care of your lovers' squabble. And maybe talk to your sister before you murder her boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow. "Who is coincidentally your boss. Just saying." Jon rolled his eyes but he managed to grumble a Thank You before leaving. 

Outside he reached into his pocket for his phone - damn. He'd forgotten he'd left it at Gendry's. Fighting sucked. He wanted Gendry, wanted his arms around him, wanted to see him smile ... hell, he even wanted to hear those words he still didn't have an answer to. He decided to go for a long walk before going home.

 

Gendry felt a little apprehensive when he rang the bell. Robb opened after a couple of minutes, a pleasantly surprised smile on his face when he saw Gendry. "Hey! What you doing here? Come in, come in. How did you know I was home?"  
Gendry shrugged. "Just hoped it I guess. Do you have a moment?"  
Robb gestured to the couch while going over to the fridge. "Beer?"  
Gendry nodded and sat down, feeling a pang at the thought of how cosy he'd been here with Jon not long ago.

Robb returned with a couple of bottles and handed one to Gendry. "What can I do for you?"  
Gendry fished Jon's phone out of his pocket and laid it on the coffee table. "Jon forgot his phone and since I don't know if he wants to see me I thought it'd be safer to leave it here. And I wanted to tell you something."  
Robb nodded encouragingly. "Go on." 

"February last year. I was in Venice. At a ball. A masquerade to be exact." Gendry looked up at Robb. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as round as dinner plates. "You can't be serious!"  
Gendry dropped back into the cushions. "I know! It's the craziest thing that’s ever happened to me and I still haven't totally wrapped my head around it."

"You!," Robb exclaimed. "You are the man who took Jon - who did - you!!!"  
"Me," Gendry confirmed. "Before you ask, I just realised that very recently and I wanted to tell him and then that whole mess happened - and now I don't know what to do."  
Robb was still staring, completely awestruck. "It's you. It's always been you. Hell..." He sat up a little. "Why don't you tell him now? It kinda would solve all your troubles."  
Gendry shifted uncomfortably. "This might sound incredibly stupid now ... but I want him to love ME - for me. Not because I also happen to be the guy from Venice. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

To Gendry's immesurable relief Robb slowly nodded. "I think I do." He looked deep in thought. "Maybe Jon needs an opportunity to get some closure. To really end that unhealthy obsession."  
Gendry looked dubious. "You mean..."  
Robb started grinning. "Exactly. He needs to meet the guy from Venice. And I know how we'll do it."

After Gendry left Robb's he drifted through the city without a real destination. The plan was good. Hell, it was brilliant! But he couldn't wait that long to see Jon again, and his fault or not, or both their fault - he needed to see him. It wouldn't spoil the plan, but maybe it would help Jon to see the right direction. Before he knew what he was doing he was on his way to Islington.

 

Jon walked slowly towards his flat, lost in thought. When he came through the little park he stopped. For a moment he'd thought he'd spotted a familiar figure sitting on a bench, but that couldn't be. Then the man raised his head and looked at Jon. Jon started forward the same moment the man got up and came in his direction. They met in the middle, neither saying a word. Jon felt a stupid, uncertain little smile tugging at his lips and Gendry just opened his arms. Jon stumbled into them, clutching at Gendry like a drowning man. 

They walked back to the flat hand in hand, stealing glances at each other but neither talking. At the door, Jon turned to Gendry, pulling him through gently.  
'Will you stay the night?' he asked softly.  
Gendry hesitated, looking down at their linked hands.  
'We don't have to - do anything - I just - I said some things that morning that I didn't mean to and ... I just want to be with you tonight.'  
Gendry nodded, clasping Jon's hand tighter and stepping inside.  
They heated up leftovers and sat down on the couch, the TV showing some scottish guy rambling about the iron age. Jon curled up against Gendry's chest, listening to his heartbeat, strong and steady. The other man brought his arm up around Jon's shoulders, running his fingers softly through Jon's curls. He sighed and relaxed into Gendry's embrace, something that had been tight and anxious and hurting in him loosening with the other man's touch.

'I'm sorry -' he started quietly.  
'Hush,' Gendry said, kissing him on the head. 'Not tonight.'  
After a while they went to bed. Jon tilted his face up and Gendry kissed him softly, sweetly. Jon sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes, losing himself in the touch, the taste, the smell of the man in his arms. The idea that he had almost pushed this away yesterday made his chest clench with anxiety.  
They took their time with each other. Kisses and sighs and touches that were achingly slow and sweet to the point of pain. They re-learned each others bodies slowly, cautiously. Jon's whole being was focussed on the hands on his body, the mouth meeting his, the man between his legs. It was a very long time before Gendry brought him to the edge, but when he did, Jon felt himself falling into the abyss in a way that consumed every fibre of his mind and body.  
Afterwards, he lay cradled in Gendry's arms, sleepy and sated and full of a feeling he couldn't quite name. He was on the very brink of sleep before he realised he hadn't once thought of someone else the whole night.


	16. Dolcezza

Gendry woke up when Jon crawled out of bed and he felt a stupid pang of disappointment. He'd thought that after last night - Before he could finish the thought Jon was back with a large glass of water. Gendry shut his eyes again but obviously Jon wasn't fooled. He slipped back under the covers, pressed his chest against Gendry's back and buried his face in his neck. "Just opened the doggie door for Ghost. And brought us some water so we don't have to get up anytime soon." Gendry smiled and rolled over, wrapping his arm around Jon and planting a kiss on top of his head. He felt content and happy and fell asleep again soon.

He woke up later with Jon's hair tickling his nose and suddenly he thought his heart might burst with joy, especially when he felt Jon pressing a thousand tiny kisses to his neck and jaw until he'd worked up his way to Gendry's lips.  
"Morning," Jon mumbled before kissing the rest of his face too, ending with a kiss on the tip of his nose. He looked relaxed and sweet and so beautiful it was nearly unbearable.

"No work today?" Gendry shifted a bit so he could properly look at Jon.  
"No. Tyrion gave me the rest of the week off so I could ... you know ... be with you. Or do you have somewhere to be?"  
Gendry shook his head. "Not at this time of the year. Come spring I'll have to work like a maniac to make up for the winter months."  
Jon frowned, "Does that mean I'll be seeing much less of you then?" 

"Yeah. Sorry. Besides the regular contract work I'll have to do a lot on the side so I can save up for winter. Normally I'd spend it working with wood, carving things and selling them. But I had a much better occupation these last few months." He smiled when he said it but Jon looked shocked. "I'm holding you back from earning a living? Gen..." Jon sighed. "I don't deserve you."  
Then suddenly his face brightened and he sat up. "What do you think ... could you imagine ... is it too soon?" 

Gendry frowned in confusion, sitting up as well, "From the top, Jon."  
Jon chuckled. "Sorry. I just thought of it and I'm getting all excited at the thought and well ... you could live here? With me?"  
Gendry couldn't believe his ears. "You don't have to prove anything, you know that? I mean, what we talked about yesterday ... you have a hang up over someone else and can't say you love me but you want me to live with you?"  
Jon looked crestfallen. "It's not to prove something. This whole mess ... I do know one thing. You mean so much to me and I want to be with you more than anything else ... if you'll have me?" 

The last part was a whisper and Gendry just couldn't help himself. He cupped Jon's face with his palms and drew him down into a long kiss. "You're an idiot. You're my idiot. And if having you means waking up next to you every day, sharing your life, loving you ... how could I say no to that?" _Even if you don't say it_ , he thought. Jon's face looked anguished and Gendry realised he'd said the last part out loud, too. He hurried to explain. "I didn't mean that, I don't want to pressure you or anything, I just..." He decided to be honest. "It just hurts, Jon."  
He didn't look at Jon while he said it but to his surprise Jon took his chin so he had to look up. Jon's eyes were soft and warm and there was only a hint of hesitation in his voice when he answered. 

"But I do, Gen. I mean ... I do. It's just ... the words seem to choke me. But I'll get there. I want to exorcise the other thoughts, the memory of ... you know. I just need time."  
There was a sound, like a cry, and Gendry suddenly realised it had come from himself. This was ... He pulled Jon into his arms, both of them tumbling back onto the pillows. He kissed Jon hard, only letting go to roll on top of him. "I love you so much, Jon. So fucking much I can't breathe sometimes. I have to ... I need to feel you, God, please can I?" 

Jon looked up at him, at the desperation, the anguish on the other man’s face. And suddenly he was aware of how selfish he’d been. This whole time, he’d only been thinking about himself. His needs. His wants. Gendry deserved better than that. He deserved a partner who wanted to please him, to look after him. Jon felt a bolt of heat shoot through him at the thought that he could do just that.

He pushed up until their lips met again and kissed Gendry deep and hot, their tongues entwining. Gendry moaned into his mouth and Jon’s hands came down to grip his arse, pulling the other man against him. They were both still naked from the night before, and both rapidly becoming hard. Jon nipped at Gendry's bottom lip, taking control of the kiss and the other man hissed in his breath. At the same time Jon moved his hands over Gendry's arse, gripping and needing. Gendry moved against him, making small sounds of pleasure.  
When Jon slipped one hand down between his arse cheeks, the other man stilled, drawing back, face flushed and eyes heavy with want.  
'You don't have to,' he rasped, looking down. 'I know it's not really what you're in to -'  
Jon silenced him with another kiss. 'I want to,' he growled and whatever Gendry saw in his eyes must have convinced him because he let out a small cry and ground his hips into Jon, recapturing his mouth in a filthy kiss.

Things went quickly from there. Gendry wanted - needed - to be close to him and Jon fed off that need. He felt it rush through him - felt the power of the other man's feelings for him and felt himself get swept away in them. With one powerful movement he flipped them until Gendry was on his back and Jon was between his spread legs. He grinned down at the other man, eyes hot, leaned in for another quick kiss and then pulled the lube and condoms from his bedside table.  
Gendry moaned, eyes closed and head back as Jon inserted one finger and then another. Jon leaned in for another kiss and another until Gendry was writhing under him.  
'Need you. Please. Now. Please Jon.'  
He lined himself up and entered in one quick stroke. Gendry cried out and Jon swallowed the sound with his mouth. He rolled his hips, thrusting in and out, slowly at first but soon building up speed. Gendry's hands were everywhere on him, his legs were wrapped around Jon's and between kisses, his pants and moans drove Jon closer to the edge.  
He could feel himself getting close and he broke off from the kiss to bury his face in Gendry's neck. The other man tilted his head to the side, giving Jon full access and something about that primal movement of unconditional trust stirred an impulse in him. He kissed Gendry's neck once and then again, still moving inside him, faster now, both of them panting with their need. And then he bit down. Hard. Gendry cried out at the sensation, hands convulsing on Jon's back, digging into his muscles. A moment later Jon felt the hot, wet spill of his release between them.  
He groaned as well at the sensation, tipping himself over the edge. He came hard, almost sobbing his release, at the sight of the beautiful man laid out under him.

Afterwards they lay next to each other, their hands linked, with Jon's head on Gendry's chest. Jon brushed his lips over the other man's skin every so often, as if he couldn't bear not to touch, not to feel. 

The whole day that they spent at the flat Jon didn't let go of him for a second. They were cuddled on the couch watching a movie, Jon nearly in Gendry's lap. Gendry loved it, the closeness, Jon's need to touch - but his thoughts kept coming back to what Jon had proposed in the morning. He'd said it wasn't to prove anything but of course it was. At least partially. Gendry didn't think he'd want anything more than to live with Jon, but he was determined not to mention the topic again until everything was out in the open and Jon knew what he really wanted. It was hard to remind himself that Jon did love him, that other him. And how he was acting now ... he didn't look like he was thinking of Venice or of another man, but of course Gendry couldn't know for sure.

When he stood up to go to the loo, Jon automatically got up too, linking their hands together until they came to the bathroom door. Gendry turned around and grinned awkwardly. "Ah... I kinda would like to go in there alone, if you don't mind?"  
Jon looked around him, snatching his hand away while turning bright red. "Sorry, sorry!"  
He went back to the couch and Gendry shook his head, smiling to himself.

When he came back Jon wouldn't look at him and didn't react when Gendry sat beside him. His face was still burning and he took a deep breath before mumbling, "Sorry again. I didn't mean to be so clingy."  
Gendry laughed and wrapped his arms around Jon, kissing him despite his protests. "Don't be stupid, love. I get it, I really do. And I'm absolutely set on enjoying it as long as you feel like this. Now shut up and come here."  
Jon didn't say anything, but he cuddled himself close once again.


	17. Decisione

Jon was alone. Gendry had got a message from a friend of his and was meeting him, some girlfriend trouble or something. Jon didn't want to sound too needy, so he'd just kissed him goodbye with what he hoped had been convincing nonchalance. He was just getting organised to go out with Ghost when the doorbell rang. "Hey, it's Robb," the intercom squawked. Jon buzzed him in. Probably returning his phone. 

Robb hugged him when he came in, then held out Jon's phone. "Gendry left that at mine."  
Jon took it. "Yeah, I know. He's been here since yesterday."  
Robb raised his eyebrows, smiling widely. "Did you make up? That's wonderful, Jon!"  
Jon smiled back lopsidedly. "Kinda. I think I asked him to move in with me."  
Robb pursed his lips. "Isn't that a bit soon? And with Venice still occupying your mind?"  
Jon sighed, sitting down at his kitchen table. "I know. But I want to show him I'm really all in, you know? I don't want to think about Venice anymore."

Robb sat down too. "I've a question for you. If you ran into the guy from Venice at this moment, what would you tell him?"  
Jon thought about it. "I'd thank him for the most incredible night of my life. I'd thank him for showing me what I want and need. And I'd tell him I have the most wonderful boyfriend now. And then I'd wish him a wonderful life." 

Robb narrowed his eyes. "You're absolutely sure you wouldn't just beg him to fuck you again?"  
Jon looked appalled at the thought. "Of course not. First, I'd never cheat on Gendry. Second, that wouldn't exactly help me get over it."  
Robb shifted in his seat. "Okay then. How angry would you be if I told you I’ve been in touch with the guy?"  
Jon stared at his brother in shock. "You can't be serious." 

"I am." With that Robb took out an envelope from his jacket. "And this is for you."  
When Jon made no move to take the envelope, Robb sighed and put it down on the table. He stood up. "Just remember what you just told me. About what you'd say." He kissed Jon on the top of his head and left.

Jon stared down on the envelope like it was a ticking bomb. After what felt like hours he finally reached for it, running his finger along the edge. He took a knife from a drawer and carefully sliced it open. Two papers where in it, a letter and a ticket. To Venice. On Saturday. Tomorrow. Jon swallowed hard. The return flight was for Sunday. One night. Oh fuck. He almost didn't dare to unfold the letter. There were only a few words in a flowing, cursive script.

_Saturday, 4pm Piazza San Marco_

Underneath was a drawing of a black mask.

 

When Gendry came back late at night he found Jon in a state of agitation. A small bag stood already packed at the door and Jon was pacing the flat like a caged wolf.  
"Everything okay?" Gendry watched him anxiously. How would this turn out?  
Jon stopped. "Yeah... work. I have to go away tomorrow. I'll be back on Sunday. I'll come back!" Gendry's chest tightened. He was lying. Why? 

Jon seemed to sense his unease, he came over and threw his arms around Gendry's neck. "I'm coming back on Sunday. I can't wait to get this over with, can't wait to be back with you."  
Gendry felt himself starting to smile. Did he really mean it? Was Robb right when he said Jon had made his decision already? But he was still going, still wanting to meet the man ... _Me_ , Gendry reminded himself silently. 

Jon spent the night tossing and turning. Gendry didn't sleep well either. Shouldn't he just tell him? Right now? But Robb had insisted on the Venice staging and maybe he was right. Let Jon come to him. He just hoped he wouldn't be furious with him for not telling him sooner. He left early the next morning, telling Jon he needed to check up on his flat. Instead he took a cab to Stansted. He had a flight to catch.

 

Jon was on edge the whole way to Gatwick. The flight seemed to last an eternity and he was shaking with nerves when he finally stepped out of Marco Polo Airport. Venice. The familiar smell, the beauty of the lagoon - but it didn't capture him like the last time. Something was missing. His phone buzzed and when he saw the name on the display he cursed. 

 **Greyjoy** : Are you out of your fucking mind Snow???

 **Jon** : What do you want?

 **Greyjoy** : Robb just told me you're in fucking Venice right now running after that guy! You stupid fuck!

 **Jon** : What's it to you?

 **Greyjoy** : I know you won't believe me this, but contrary to popular belief I don't actually hate you and maybe I want you to be happy for a change?

 **Greyjoy** : To spare us all your stupid pouty face.

 **Jon** : And?

 **Greyjoy** : And you're running in the wrong direction!!! Fuck Snow!!

 **Jon** : Just spit it out.

 **Greyjoy** : You got that wonderful man at home, don't tell him I said that, and you're still running to Venice? Hell if you need a casual fuck so bad just call me!!

 **Jon** : ....

 **Greyjoy** : Seriously now. Get your cute butt back on a plane and GO HOME TO YOUR MAN!!!

 

Jon put his phone away, shaking his head. What a prick. But the nearer he came to the Piazza San Marco the more he thought about it. He was right. Greyjoy was right! What was he doing here? That just wasn't necessary. He wanted Gendry. He needed Gendry. Jon got out his phone again.

 

 **Jon** : Robb, I'm coming home. I don't need to see that guy. I need to be with my boyfriend.

 **Robb** : NO! You can’t just bail. Hey, the man didn't pay for your ticket for you to stand him up. He at least deserves a personal let-down, don't you think?

 

Jon sighed. Robb and his stupid honour. He was right of course. So he found himself on the Piazza, quarter to four. He was determined to just meet the guy, tell him thanks and bye and take the next possible flight back home. Home. Jon smiled to himself. The thought of Gendry being there permanently, every night ... it just made his heart beat faster. It nearly stopped when rough hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind and he felt hot breath ghost over his neck.


	18. Nessuna Maschera

Jon froze, instantly aware of who must be standing behind him - who must be touching him. He couldn’t help the sharp spear of heat that ran through him at that possessive touch. Then he shook himself mentally, pushing the feeling away and moved forward - to move out of the hold. Instead he was pulled back, almost stumbling, against a hard chest. The hands were still over his eyes and now he felt a graze of teeth against his neck.

Jon _shuddered_ at the sensation. His mind was suddenly cast back almost a year earlier to a dark night and hot hands. Possessive touches and the glint in his lover’s eye that said he was enjoying taking Jon to pieces oh-so-much. Now the teeth bit down on his neck, gently, just a promise of what was to come. Jon’s breath rushed out of him in a gasp that was almost a moan. Heat ran through him again and he had to stop himself from pushing back in that hold, from surrendering to it for just one more night. Gendry would never have to kno - Gendry!

With that thought he felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this man. This stranger. Gen was at home waiting for him. Gen was so much more than just a good time. Gen was everything.  
‘Stop,’ Jon rasped. ‘I can’t. I'm in love with someone else.’ And he reached up and pulled the hands roughly away from his eyes, stepping forward out of the hold, chest heaving. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself, then turned around to tell the man to -

He stopped dead, mouth open, at the sight that greeted him. Gendry was standing in front of him, hands falling to his sides, a small, pleased grin spreading over his face.  
‘Wh - what are you doing here?’ Jon asked, confused, glancing around as though for the man who had just been behind him.  
Gendry’s smile widened, ‘You came to meet with your masked stranger … well.’ He made a gesture that indicated himself.  
Jon looked at him, confusion deepening, ‘What do you mean? Did Arya put you up to this?’  
Gendry shook his head. ‘No. No one put me up to this. Last year - in February - I was in Venice. I went to a ball. I saw the most magnificent creatures I’d ever seen in my life dancing, passing a masked man between themselves. He was dressed like an Arabian Prince and he moved like - I’ve never wanted anything as bad as I wanted that man. So I took him. Just for one night I took him for myself. I fell into a fantasy where I could have what I wanted, where I wanted. And he fell with me.’

Jon was watching Gendry, eyes widening as the other man spoke. ‘I had the most incredible night, and in the morning the dream faded and I thought I would never see him again. I told your sister the story of my night in Venice. Not long after that … well you can probably guess the rest.’  
Jon was shaking his head, ‘You can’t be,’ he murmured. ‘I would know. I would have known.’  
Gendry shook his head in turn. ‘You were drunk. I was drunk. It was dark. It was half a world away. You couldn’t have known. I didn’t know … there were things - hints - but it wasn’t until New Years that I knew for sure.’  
‘New Years? What - Why did you do this? Why come here? Why not just tell me?’ Now Jon looked hurt and the beginnings of anger were stirring on his face.  
Gendry looked down, and his voice was soft when he spoke, ‘I had to come. I had to see what your final choice would be. What you wanted.’  
‘So if I’d -‘  
Gendry stepped forward, taking Jon’s hand at last. 'But you didn’t.’

Jon shook his head, ‘This can’t be true - it can’t be. It’s too crazy.’  
Gendry looked at him then his smile deepened. Darkened. Jon shivered at the look in his eye. It was suddenly … predatory.  
‘I’ll prove it to you,’ he growled.  
‘Wha -‘ but before Jon could speak Gendry had grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him from the square. Pulling him between ancient pillars, under archways until they were separated from the light of the day and the bustle of tourists moving around.

Then he shoved him against the stone pillar and kissed him. Hard. Jon hissed at the sensation. He wanted to ask more, to - but then Gendry’s hands were on him. Hot and demanding. Jon kissed him back and Gendry bit his bottom lip. He moaned into the feeling.  
‘Close your eyes,’ Gendry rasped, and it was more of a command than a request. Jon glanced at him and then did, and darkness enveloped him. Gendry kissed him again, then drew back. Jon stood, panting, back pressed against the pillar and then a hand came to his mouth, one rough thumb tracing over his lips. He parted them, tongue moving forward to taste the other man’s skin. He heard a low chuckle in response and Gendry pushed his thumb inside Jon’s mouth. Jon moaned, involuntarily, and opened his mouth to accept it, remembering another time … Gendry moved his thumb in and out of Jon’s mouth, the rest of his fingers curling around Jon’s chin and digging in to his neck. Jon tasted him, wanting more. He reached forward, wanting to pull the other man against himself.

Abruptly the thumb was removed and his hands were pushed flat against the wall. He heard a tsk tsk sound and quivered at the memory it evoked. ‘Not yet, pup,’ the man in front of him murmured. Jon whimpered at his words and tilted his face up for a kiss, eyes still closed, desperate for the contact. But instead of meeting his lips, the other man bit gently at his jaw, sucking a kiss into place then biting again, harder.

One hand reached down to Jon’s waist, pulling roughly at his belt until it came loose. Then his hand moved over Jon’s stomach, pushing the fabric of his shirt aside to get to his skin. As his fingers raked roughly over his abs Jon bit into his lip, eyes still closed. The touch was Gendry’s. He knew it was. But it was overlaid with the memory of another touch in the darkness.

Gendry kissed his way along Jon’s jaw again - then a fiery trail of kisses and bites that burned down his neck. He kept his hands firmly on the wall, whole body straining forward, desperate to touch. Gendry was crowded in against him, his hard body a line of fire along Jon’s. He moved lower, pushing the neckline of the shirt to Jon’s chest, kissing and licking and biting. One hand slipped inside his pants, cupping his aching, hard cock. Jon shuddered and moaned under the touch, beyond caring that it was broad daylight and there were people all over the place. Gendry chuckled deep in his chest again and his hand moved on Jon, stroking him up and down expertly.

Then, unbelievably, he dropped to his knees in front of Jon, leaning in to breathe a hot breath on his achingly hard cock. Jon’s eyes flew open and his hands came up, ‘Gen - you can’t …’ he moaned, looking around with heavy lidded eyes.  
‘You’re not calling the shots here pup,’ Gendry growled and he leaved forward, hot, wet mouth covering him and sucking back hard. Jon moaned at the words and the feeling, throwing his head back and closing his eyes again. Gendry’s hands came up to his hips and dug in, holding him in place. Jon wanted to move against him, to move with the hot, wet pace of his mouth, but the hands restrained him. They’d done this before. Many times before. But this time... Jon had the sensation that he was being held. Being controlled. The feeling was so familiar. So good. And finally he accepted it.

They were the same. Gendry and his stranger were the same. At that thought he felt his climax building, rushing through him hot and hard. He cried out, beyond caring who heard, and came. Gendry swallowed him down, murmuring his own pleasure at Jon’s release.

When he was done, Jon stood at the wall, chest heaving, unable to form coherent thoughts. Gendry licked his lips with a satisfied smirk and stood. Then he leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Jon tasted himself on the other man and moaned again, softly.  
‘Let’s find a room and finish this properly,’ Gendry said, with a hot look in his eyes. And once again, it wasn’t a suggestion.


	19. La Serenissima

Tyrion sat up, startling Sansa who had been fast asleep in his lap. "What is it?" she asked sleepily.  
He held out his phone and she started grinning. "You were right, love. Looks like they solved whatever was troubling them." Tyrion sighed. "Yes, I do know some things... but Jon says he won't be back until next week."  
Sansa raised a hand and stroked a strand of hair away from his eyes.  
Tyrion sighed again. "Alright, alright." He quickly texted back before accepting his reward.  
"You're a wonderful boss... and you'll be a wonderful brother-in-law," Sansa smiled against his mouth.  
Tyrion leaned back to look at her properly. "Do you mean... is that a Yes?"  
"Yes."

Theon stared at the display. His throat was dry and he felt a suspicious sting in his eyes. This was... he sniffed and Robb looked up from his own phone. His broad grin faded when he saw Theon's face. "Theon? Everything okay?"  
Theon shook his head and Robb came over, sitting next to him and taking him into his arms. "What's wrong?"  
Theon sniffed again, a traitorous tear making its way down his cheek until Robb wiped it away with his thumb. "Look!" Theon shoved his phone at Robb who regarded the picture with some confusion.  
Then he looked back up. "Are you... are those tears of joy?" That broke the dam and Theon buried his face in Robb's neck, soaking his sweater. "It's like a movie! They look so happy... I've never seen Snow so happy. It's just so beautiful..." He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "I ... I'm a little jealous. No, envious. They really love each other, just the two of them..."  
Robb's face had gone serious. "Theon..."  
Theon huddled against his chest, pressing his cheek against the soft wool of Robb's sweater. "Ask me, Stark. Just ask me."  
Robb lifted his chin, his eyes solemn. "You know there's no turning back, yes? Once you make a promise you have to keep it."  
Theon smiled and nodded, then his eyes widened. "Wait! Can I fuck Snow if loverboy is up for it?"  
Robb threw his head back and laughed. "You're incorrigible. Tell you what. No objections if I can have fun with the other half."  
Theon craned his neck to kiss him. "Just the two of us then, Stark?"  
Robb smiled into the kiss. "Deal."

Sam howled so loud that Baby Sam started crying. In a heartbeat Ghost was at his side, slobbering the two-year-old's face until he started giggling, wrapping his tiny hands in the thick white fur.  
Ghost gave Sam a distainful look before slumping down next to the child protectively. Gilly had barely looked up from her knitwork, but when Sam held out his phone she took a look and smiled. "Seems like Ghost will be staying a bit longer!"  
They both looked at the dog who now sported a look of utter contentment while Baby Sam was climbing onto his back. 

Arya was in a heated conversation about Call of Duty when her phone buzzed. She took one look at it, jumping up and pumping her fist in the air, nearly giving Hot Pie a heart attack.  
"YASSSS!!!" She turned to him and grinned broadly. "I'm really not one to brag... but I am absolutely the most important person in this whole relationship. Without me they'd still be pining for a bloody one-night-stand. Idiots."

 

 **Tyrion** : Take your time. I'll drown you in work when you're back.

 **Tyrion** : Sansa sends her love. She says you have to keep your schedule free for June.

 **Theon** : Idiots in love, it just warms the cockles of my heart.

 **Robb** : You made Theon cry! Don't tell him I told! Congrats!

 **Theon** : Seriously though. You deserve it.

 **Arya** : XD

 **Arya** : TOLD YA

 **Arya** : you sooooo owe me both of you!!

 **Tyrion** : Or July.

 **Tyrion** : Don't plan anything from May till September -.-

 **Robb** : Can't wait for you to come back, I'm hosting a party for you

 **Theon** : Robb's already planning your engagement. Just a heads up.

 **Theon** : Can I be best man? To either, I'm not picky.

 **Arya** : why are you not answering? too busy? smoochsmoochsmooch

 

Jon got up from the bed, his legs still wobbly. He briefly wondered if there could be such a thing as being fucked too often in a short time but then decided he didn't care. On the way to the minibar he looked at his phone, lying on a side table. He pressed the home button and nearly dropped it when he saw the flood of messages that he had received after sending a pic of Gendry and him in front of the St. Mark's Basilica, cheek to cheek, grinning happily into the camera.

Gendry looked up when Jon suddenly roared with laughter, coming back to the bed with his phone and two small bottles of water. He dropped the phone in front of Gendry, still chuckling. Gendry read and read until he was laughing too. 

"Here we are, thinking about how it's really soon to move together" - he looked at Jon reassuringly - "which we totally are, and they're already planning our wedding!"

Just in that moment a new message came in.

 

 **Arya** : robb just called and I tell you one thing

 **Arya** : IM NOT WEARING A DRESS

 

They both dissolved in laughter again. "Know what? Let's write back later,” Gendry said, and he pulled Jon down onto his chest for another kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il grande finale... but we are loathe to part with the story and the characters, so there'll be lots of extras! If anyone has a specific request, wants a specific scene done, just drop us a comment. Alternative what if scenarios, additional stories of any of the guys, stories from before this started... we're having so many ideas and are curious if any of our readers have some as well!


End file.
